DESTINO
by Miriamelle
Summary: ¿Podrías dejarlo todo por cumplir un futuro que los demás esperan de ti? y si eso supone dejar a la persona que amas, ¿estarías dispuesta?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Lo primero de todo, avisar que esta es mi primera historia (no la primera q escribo, pero si la que primero me atrevo a publicar) así que espero q seáis tolerantes y perdonéis los fallos que pueda haber.

Es un fic basado en mi pareja favorita, Serena y Seiya (aunque también hay un poquito de AxT y MxY). Sé que muchs pensáis que Serena sólo puede acabar con Darien pero a mi forma de ver las cosas siempre he creído que la personalidad de Seiya era más idónea para Serena que la de Darien y ya que el manga y el anime no cumplieron mi deseo espero que permitáis que en mi pequeño mundo de historias cambie un poco el argumento.

He de avisaros también que nos tenéis que preocuparos porque deje la historia a la mitad. Lleva ya bastante tiempo escrita, así que solo tengo que pasarla a PC y publicarla (en lo que tardaré lo menos posible conforme me dejen mis estudios). Realmente este fic lo tenía pensado en dos partes independientes pero la segunda aún no está escrita (aunque si ideada), por lo que esperaré a ver si gusta esta para continuarla. He intentado mantener las personalidades de cada personaje en la medida de lo posible, con la única excepción de una Serena más madura, sobre todo por el hecho de que en mi historia ya tendrá unos 17-18 años y de la aptitud de Haruka hacía Seiya. Siempre he pensado que ella es la sailor que más cariño tiene por Serena (y mi preferida) y por eso es tan estricta a la hora de protegerla, lo que justifica la manera en la que actuará en mi historia.

Sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo de **DESTINO**, espero que os guste!

_**Capitulo 1.**_

- Menuda sorpresa van a llevarse las chicas cuando nos vean – dijo un joven de cabello plateado.

- ¿Crees que nos echarán de menos?

- Eso espero Taiki… - contestó el menor de los 3 hermanos, un atractivo muchacho de pelo negro.

Un año había transcurrido en la Tierra desde la batalla contra Galaxia, la victoria de las sailors y la marcha de los Three Lights a su planeta. Un año en el que todo debería haber sido perfecto en la tierra, sobre todo para Serena. La paz reinaba, Darien había resucitado y no existía ningún enemigo al que vencer. Pero lo que debería haber sido no era lo que realmente ocurría.

Desde que la batalla por las semillas estelares terminó, el brillo de la princesa de la luna se había ido apagando poco a poco. Ya no era la chica feliz que alegraba a todos con sus ocurrencias, ahora apenas sonreía y su estado era tal que sus poderes se estaban viendo afectados, hasta tal punto que su broche de transformación ya no funcionaba. Para colmo, Darien decidió marcharse de nuevo a Estados Unidos y retomar los estudios que no pudo comenzar por el ataque de Galaxia. Serena le pidió que se quedase, no se sentía capaz de aguantar su marcha otra vez, sobretodo porque ya no tenía a nadie que le animara y consiguiera que se olvidara de ello, pero él no cambió de opinión.

**Templo Hikawa.**

Todas las chicas, menos Serena, se habían reunido para discutir de la situación actual.

- ¡No lo entiendo! – exclamó alterada Haruka – no puedo comprender que Darien se haya marchado sabiendo el estado en que se encuentra la princesa.

- Ninguna podemos entenderlo Haruka – contestó Rei apenada –. Intentamos convencerlo de que no se fuera pero lo único que nos dijo fue que eran tonterías de Serena y que debía aprender a comportarse como la reina que va a ser y no como una niña caprichosa.

- ¿¡Tonterías de una niña! – gritó indignada la sailor del viento – pero si solo tiene 17 años! Y ha tenido que luchar contra monstruos que querían acabar con ella o ver como asesinaban a sus seres queridos antes sus ojos, ¿qué más quiere que demuestre?

- Tranquila Haru-chan – le rogó cariñosamente Michiru – todas nos sentimos como tu pero ahora tenemos que pensar en el bien de nuestra princesa.

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil – intervino Luna – pero no quiere contarnos que le ocurre – la gata emitió un suspiro apenada –. La escucho llorar todas las noches cuando cree que estoy dormida y cuando le pregunto que le ocurre me contesta con un simple "nada".

- He intentado ver algo en el fuego pero desde hace un tiempo se niega a mostrarme algo – señaló Rei.

- Lo mismo ocurre con mi espejo – confirmó Michiru -. Nuestros elementos están bloqueados por algo. Habrá que aguardar a que Setsuna vuelva de las puertas del tiempo y nos diga si ve algo.

- Sólo espero que esto no signifique la llegada de un nuevo enemigo – dijo Ami -. Estando Serena sin poderes sería demasiado peligroso.

- Lo sé, por eso no me gusta dejarla mucho tiempo sola – concluyó la gata.

**En ese mismo instante, en el antiguo apartamento de los Three Ligths.**

- Vaya, se conserva mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Taiki – creo que sólo le hace falta un poco de limpieza.

- Suerte que te hicimos caso y conservamos todas nuestras cosas bajo una sociedad a nombre del grupo como si solo estuviésemos de viaje sin más, ¿verdad Seiya?

El pelinegro asintió sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación de sus hermanos. Desde que había llegado no paraba de pensar si esto era lo correcto. ¿Para que habían vuelto? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué había vuelto él? Sabía lo que le esperaba aquí. Quería verla de nuevo más que nada en el mundo pero pensar que la encontraría en brazos de otro hombre lo mataba por dentro. Por un momento pensó en cogerlo todo y volver rumbo a su planeta pero no podía dejar solos a sus hermanos, al menos ellos si tenían posibilidades de ser felices en este planeta.

- Seiya, ¿estás bien? – el joven salió de sus pensamientos ante la pregunta de Taiki.

- Si, si, sólo daos prisa y busquemos a las chicas.

- ¿a las chicas? – preguntó Yaten con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿o mejor dicho a tu bombón?

Seiya iba a replicar con un comentario sobre Mina pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Taiki, conociendo la facilidad de sus dos hermanos para pelearse, los interrumpió para informarles de cómo podían localizar a las chicas. El chico castaño había guardado una agenda con los teléfonos de las chicas y podían localizarlas en el móvil de cualquiera de ellas puesto que el teléfono del apartamento funcionaba perfectamente. Sólo quedaba decidir a quién llamaban.

- Bueno Tai – dijo Seiya -. Ya que has sido el de la idea creo que te mereces ser tu quien llamé. Y por supuesto – el pelinegro miró divertido a Yaten, quién le devolvió la sonrisa sospechando lo que tramaba – deberás llamar a Ami.

El castaño se puso rojo al instante. Todos sabían perfectamente que tenía predilección por la chica de cabello azulado y si había decidido volver a la tierra era en gran medida por ella, pero no esperaba tener que verla tan pronto. Se sentía como un tonto colegial mientras marcaba su número y veía las sonrisas burlonas de sus hermanos. Ya iba a gritarles por actuar de manera infantil cuando una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ami? ¿eres tú? – el chico esperó a que ella contestará y tras unos segundos de silencio escuchó como la joven murmuraba algo parecido a "no puede ser" y como unas voces femeninas (que si mal no recordaba tenían toda la pinta de ser Mina y Lita) le preguntaban por que se había puesto tan pálida de repente - ¿Ami estás ahí? – preguntó aguantando la risa.

- Si… ¿de verdad eres tú?

- Me alegra saber que aún me recuerdas - El chico se relajó cuando notó que ella lo había reconocido. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que ya lo hubiera olvidado – ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… - Ami contestaba casi como un robot, le costaba asimilar que estaba hablando de nuevo con Taiki -. Pero, ¿dónde estás?

- Estoy con mis hermanos en nuestro antiguo apartamento. Hemos vuelto.

- ¡Es maravilloso! – reaccionó la joven – tenéis que venir en seguida, estamos en el templo de Rei, verás la sorpresa que van a llevarse todas.

- Estupendo, nos vemos allí en un rato – Taiki estuvo a punto de colgar – y Ami...

- ¿Sí?

- Encantado de volver a oírte -. El chico colgó rápido antes de que ella pudiera escuchar las risas de sus hermanos por lo rojo que se había puesto, dejando a la sailor igual de sonrojada o más que él.

Cinco minutos después, en el templo, Ami seguía con la misma sonrisa ensimismada.

- Bueno – pregunto Rei molesta - ¿vas a decirnos ya quien te ha llamado o esperamos que bajes de tu nube?

- Era Taiki Kou – dijo sin más.

- ¡¿ QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

- ¡Mi adorado Yaten ha vuelto! – gritó Mina mientras corría alrededor de las chicas con estrellas y corazones bailando a su alrededor.

- ¿los Kou han regresado?

- Si Haruka – contestó Ami – y vienen para el templo en unos minutos.

- Quizás su vuelta consiga animar a Serena – dijo Lita.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi bombón?

Las chicas se levantaron como locas y abrazaron a los tres Kous muy contentas, menos Haruka y Michiru que les saludaron de manera menos efusiva. Estaban realmente felices de su vuelta, aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo en la tierra se habían convertido en una parte muy importante de sus vidas, sobre todo para dos de las presentes que no terminaban de creerse que hubieran vuelto de verdad.

- ¿Pero cómo habéis llegado tan pronto al templo? – preguntó Ami.

- Intenta que Seiya no se salte todos los semáforos cuando se trata de ver a su bombón – comentó Yaten divertido.

- Y hablando de ella, ¿dónde está? – preguntó Seiya extrañado.

Todas las sailors se miraron sin saber muy bien que contestar. Al fin y al cabo los chicos eran sus amigos y se merecían saber la verdad así que empezaron a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que volvieron a su planeta, la marcha de Darien y como Serena se fue deprimiendo poco a poco, tanto que ya no podía transformarse en Sailor Moon.

- ¡Cómo ha podido marcharse de nuevo dejándola sola! – exclamó Seiya furioso - ¿eso es lo mucho que la quiere?

- Tranquilo – Taiki puso una mano en el hombro del joven para calmarlo –. No puedo creer que Serena esté tan mal, ella ha demostrado ser muy fuerte, al menos la última vez que Darien no estaba.

- Eso era sólo porque Seiya estaba aquí – intervino Haruka por primera vez -. Tu conseguiste animarla una vez – dijo mirando a Seiya – eres nuestra última esperanza para que vuelva a estar feliz.

Todos miraron a la sailor del viento sorprendidos. Aunque tras la batalla con Galaxia Haruka había mejorado un poco en su relación con los Kou, nadie se esperaba que confiara en Seiya y menos para algo que tenía que ver con su princesa. Antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar el móvil de Haruka empezó a sonar.

- ¿Si? – preguntó la Sailor -. Sí, soy yo… ¿cómo?... pero ¿está bien? – todos prestaron atención al ver su cara de preocupación -. Claro, vamos en seguida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Michiru preocupada.

- Era de la preparatoria. La gatita se ha desmayado y está en la enfermería.

- ¿pero está bien? – preguntó Seiya alterado.

- Si, parece que sólo ha sido un pequeño mareo pero tenemos que ir a por ella. Sus padres están de viaje con su hermano hasta dentro de tres semanas y como Michi y yo somos las siguientes que aparecemos en su lista de parientes nos han localizado a nosotras.

- ¿Y por qué está sola en la preparatoria? – preguntó Taiki.

- Es una de las sorpresas de la nueva Serena – contestó Mina -. Se ha centrado en sus estudios y la mayoría de las tardes se queda en la biblioteca para terminar los deberes – la chica suspiró como si no entendiera los motivos de su amiga para ser aplicada – dice que allí se concentra mejor.

- Normalmente alguna nos quedamos con ella – siguió Ami – porque no nos gusta dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, pero hoy habíamos decidido reunirnos en secreto… - la chica hizo una pausa y agachó la cabeza apenada – teníamos que intentar buscar una solución para que volviera a ser la de antes.

- No te preocupes Ami – dijo Seiya poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica peliazul – yo haré que vuelva a sonreír como siempre.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente y se encaminaron a la preparatoria preocupados, sobretodo Seiya. Después de lo que las chicas le habían contado sobre Serena no tenía ninguna duda de que había hecho bien en volver. Le dolía saber que su bombón seguía con Darien pero todavía mucho más que ella lo estuviera pasando mal. Necesitaba hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que él iba a quedarse a su lado y esta vez para siempre, por mucho que le doliese verla con otro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2.**_

Serena se encontraba tumbada en la camilla de la enfermería mirando por la ventana y pensando. No recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta allí. Lo último de lo que tenía conciencia era de levantarse de su asiento en la biblioteca para buscar un libro de ciencias que necesita, darse una vuelta por las estanterías y de repente todo comenzó a nublarse. Sabía, o al menos creía, que antes de perder del todo la conciencia y despertarse en la camilla atendida por la enfermera del centro, imágenes de Tokyo de Cristal habían pasado por su mente. Eran extrañas, como si estuviese viendo un cuadro que de repente comenzaba a difuminarse. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se había desmayado y que el encargado de la biblioteca la había llevado hasta la enfermería, donde se encontraba en esos momentos. La joven rubia siguió intentando recordar algo más de su visión cuando una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Gatita!

Serena giró confundida la cabeza hacía la conocida voz que la llamaba y que no era otra que su querida sailor Urano, que entraba como un torbellino a la enfermería seguida de Michiru.

- ¿Haruka? Pero, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Como tus padres no están somos las siguientes en tu lista de parientes y nos han llamado a nosotras – le informo Michiru acercándose a la camilla - ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Debería dormir un poco más – contestó la enfermera, una señora mayor de aspecto amable, entrando a la habitación – tiene la tensión bajísima señorita Tsukino, debe procurar descansar de forma adecuada.

- No se preocupe – contestó Haruka -. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de que así sea, ¿podemos llevarla a casa?

- Si. Solo procuren que cene bien esta noche y descanse lo suficiente.

La enfermera salió de la habitación mientras Haruka ayudaba a Serena a levantarse de la camilla, procurando que fuera despacio por si se mareaba de nuevo.

- No te preocupes Haru-chan, ya me encuentro bien.

- Eso llevas diciendo desde hace meses gatita – contestó en tono de reproche – y nosotras te vemos de muchas maneras menos bien.

- Haru… - Michiru llamo la atención de la sailor y negó con la cabeza para evitar que siguiera diciéndole nada a Serena. Sabía que Haruka llevaba unos meses muy preocupada por el estado de su princesa pero lo menos que necesitaban ahora era uno de sus arrebatos, así que decidió desviar la conversación a otros temas antes de que la cosa fuera a más – Serena, tenemos una sorpresa para ti – la aludida miró sin entenderla – las chicas te esperan fuera con alguien que de seguro te alegrará ver.

Serena salió de la enfermería acompañada por sus sailors y miró al pasillo curiosa. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a sus amigas, todas con cara de preocupación, sentadas y con la mirada dirigida hacía ella. Eso le dolió. Sabía el daño que les estaba causando con su actitud triste y solitaria, actitud que a veces ni ella misma entendía pero que tampoco podía evitar. Sintió ganas de llorar y alejarse de sus miradas corriendo pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Bombón!

De repente lo vio. Ni si quiera entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes de que estaba allí. Por un instante parecía como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y todo lo demás a su alrededor no existiera. Para ella sólo existía una cosa en ese momento, o mejor dicho, una persona, cuyos ojos brillaban de amor al mirarla y le hacían sentir una calidez que ya pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la princesa de la luna lo entendió todo. Todas las noches llorando, las dudas, esa soledad que sentía incluso antes de que Darien se marchara de nuevo, ese vacío que llevaba un año en su corazón y que de repente parecía que volvía a llenarse de nuevo…Y no pudo evitarlo. No le importó lo que pensaran sus amigas ni que el mismo mundo desapareciera en ese instante. Solo corrió y se abrazó llorando a él. A esa persona que siempre conseguía animarla por muy mal que estuviese, la estrella que le guiaba cuando todo estaba oscuro. Su luz en el camino. Su Seiya.

- Tranquila bombón – susurró el chico sorprendido abrazándola contra su pecho fuertemente – no llores por favor, sabes que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes.

Seiya no podía dejar de abrazarla. Cuando la vió salir cogida del brazo de Haruka se quedo paralizado por un momento. Llevaba un año soñando con volver a ver esa mirada, ese brillo de sus ojos que tanto recordaba y al principio, cuando ella salió de la enfermería, se preocupó de verdad. Ese brillo había desaparecido y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, su bombón no era feliz. Pero cuando la joven le miró, por un instante, ese brillo volvió antes de que las lágrimas lo taparan. Él sabía que podía hacerla feliz, quizás no de la manera en que lo deseaba, porque no dudaba de que ella seguía amando a Darien aunque él la hubiese dejado de nuevo, pero si podía conseguir que volviera a ser la Serena de siempre y no iba a marcharse de allí hasta que eso ocurriera.

- Vaya Sei, y tú que estabas preocupado por si ya se había olvidado de ti.

Serena se separó un momento de Seiya y miró hacía quien le había dicho eso.

- ¡Yaten! ¡Taiki! – la joven corrió a abrazar a los chicos – ¡me alegro tanto de veros!

- Y nosotros a ti pequeña – dijo Taiki devolviéndole el abrazo -. Os hemos extrañado mucho a todas.

- ¿pero desde cuando estáis aquí? ¿cuánto os quedáis? ¿por qué habéis vuelto?...

- Ey, ey, tranquila bombón – Seiya rió ante la insistencia de la chica – Sé que te alegras de verme pero hay tiempo para aclararlo todo. No vamos a irnos a ningún sitio.

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa cálida que Seiya le dio. Ya había olvidado la facilidad con la que el chico le hacía sentirse como una torpe quinceañera cuando sacaba su vena de seductor.

- Ahora deberías descansar Sere - le dijo Lita -. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte de nuevo de un momento a otro.

- Pero yo quiero quedarme con ellos - reclamó Serena haciendo un puchero -. Además, en casa estoy solita y me aburroooo.

Las chicas rieron ante la cara de perrito abandonado de Serena. Por un momento volvieron a ver en ese gesto a la alegre princesita que tanto querían.

- Nosotras tenemos la solución a eso gatita – Serena la miró sin comprender -. Michi y yo hemos pensado que podías venirte con nosotras hasta que vuelvan tus padres – Haruka sonrió ante la mirada ilusionada de la joven -. Además, Setsuna y Hotaru están en las puertas del tiempo y tenemos sitio de sobra.

- ¿de verdad? ¿puedo quedarme?

- Claro princesa – dijo Michiru – estaríamos encantadas de tenerte con nosotras.

Serena abrazó a las dos sailors sonriendo.

- Tranquila gatita que vas a ahogarnos – dijo Haruka también riendo -. Ahora deberíamos irnos y pasar por tu casa para que recojas tus cosas.

- Pero… - Serena se quedo parada mirando a Seiya - ¿y vosotros?

- Tranquila bombón, nosotros tenemos nuestro antiguo apartamento. Nos aseguramos de conservar todo por si alguna vez volvíamos así que no hay problema.

Serena asintió pero algo en el fondo de ella no quería irse de allí. El ver a los chicos de vuelta parecía casi una ilusión y tenía miedo de que así fuera, que si se marchaba ahora se despertaría y todo habría sido un sueño. A Haruka no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en su princesa y decidió hacer algo para animarla.

- Kous, ¿os apetece venir mañana a comer a nuestra casa? Las chicas podrían venir también y así nos contáis todo lo que ha ocurrido este año y el motivo de vuestra visita.

- Eh… pues… - Seiya miró a sus hermanos confundido. Haruka no era precisamente la sailor que más cariño les tenía y desde que habían vuelto parecía incluso… ¿contenta? Si. Esa era la palabra. Contenta y simpática. Quizás es que de verdad confiaba en él para alegrar a Serena y lo cierto es que fuese cual fuese el motivo de la invitación, no pensaba rechazar una oportunidad para estar cerca de su bombón -. Claro, iremos encantados.

Haruka asintió y miró discretamente a su princesa. Como pensaba. Otra vez esa sonrisa en sus labios. La misma sonrisa que hacía meses que ninguna veía y que ahora parecía volver con tanta facilidad.

Todas las sailors y los chicos se despidieron. Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina se marcharon con los hermanos Kou, mientras que Serena, de camino a su casa, no paraba de hablar sobre la vuelta de los tres hermanos. Una vez que llegaron, Haruka estacionó junto a la puerta mientras Serena entraba a recoger algunas cosas.

- Está bien – le dijo Michiru mientras esperaban en el coche – ahora dime quien eres tú y que has hecho con Haruka.

- Eh?

- Bueno, ¿desde cuándo eres amiga de los Kou? Sobre todo de Seiya.

- Ah, eso… - Haruka se quedó callada unos segundos -. ¿no te has dado cuenta Michi? – la aludida la miró sin entender - ¿cuánto hace que no habías visto esa sonrisa de felicidad en nuestra princesa? – la sailor contempló a su compañera comenzando a entender -. Exacto, hace un año, justo desde que él se marchó.

- Supongo que en el fondo siempre lo imaginé – contestó Michiru – pero pensaba que tú eras la que más te oponías a él.

- Al principio sí. Cuando se conocieron me di cuenta en seguida del efecto que él tenía en mi gatita y de cómo se estaba enamorando cada vez más de ella pero creí que no había ningún problema – Haruka levantó la cabeza y contemplo el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras hablaba -. Confiaba en la princesa. Pensé que ella solo le tenía cariño porque él conseguía animarla mientras Darien no estaba y que en cuanto regresase todo sería como siempre pero me equivoqué – la joven soltó un suspiro -. Nada nunca iba a volver a ser como antes. Sé que la gatita ha intentado fingir que no pasa nada, ella jamás le habría sido infiel a Darien, pero que él se marchara de nuevo fue demasiado – Michiru acarició la cara de su compañera con ternura – hemos sido muy egoístas Michi, sólo nos hemos preocupado por obligarla a crear un futuro que jamás la hará feliz y no hemos tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos.

- Mi dulce Haruka – susurró – entonces, ¿qué se supone que hemos de hacer? Siempre hemos luchado por el futuro porque esa es la misión que nos encomendaron.

- No – contestó Haruka – nos encomendaron proteger a la princesa y que ella fuera feliz, algo que hace mucho que no es. Nosotras ni si quiera deberíamos saber que ese futuro existe, si lo sabemos es sólo porque Rini atravesó las puertas del tiempo por error.

- Nunca me habías dicho que pensabas así.

- He tardado mucho en entenderlo y todavía me cuesta aceptarlo del todo – sonrió Haruka- pero si hay algo que tengo claro es que no pienso dejar que la princesa siga siendo infeliz, aunque para ello tengamos que cambiar todo lo que hasta ahora pensábamos que era lo correcto.

Michiru miró a su compañera tiernamente, sabía cuánto amaba a su princesa y lo orgullosa que era para reconocer sus errores.

- No te preocupes – susurró dándole un suave beso en los labios – encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo.

Mientras las chicas esperaban a Serena, los tres hermanos Kou llegaban a su antiguo apartamento.

- La verdad es que todo esto es muy raro – comentó Taiki mientras entraban.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos Seiya – dijo Yaten -. ¿No te extraña lo agradable que ha sido Tenoh con nosotros? Se supone que nos odiaba.

- Si, a mí también me ha sorprendido un poco. Pero creo que lo hace por Serena, confía de verdad en que yo haga que vuelva a estar como siempre.

- ¿y vas a hacerlo? – preguntó Yaten -. ¿Vas a dejar que te conviertan en el animador privado de Serena?

- No soy su animador privado – contestó Seiya enfadado -. Y no voy a hacerlo porque Tenoh me lo pida si no porque me preocupo por Bombón.

- Lo sé Sei, pero ellas no te han visto sufrir lo que Taiki y yo desde que regresamos a Kimonku y no queremos que se repita – el chico toco el hombro de su hermano -. Queremos que seas feliz más que nada pero sabes que en cuanto Chiba regresé Serena volverá con él y tú te quedarás de nuevo hecho polvo.

- Quizás – contestó Seiya – pero le prometí a bombón que nunca la dejaría sola y a diferencia de su novio, yo si cumplo mis promesas.

El joven se retiró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Yaten le había dicho y sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar querer estar al lado de Serena. Para él lo lógico y lo razonable dejaron de existir desde que vio sus ojos por primera vez. Quizás fuera un estúpido por seguir dejando que le hiciera daño pero no le importaba, prefería ser un estúpido a verla sufrir. Él jamás la dejaría.

N/A: espero que os esté gustando la historia! agradeceria mucho algunos reviews para conocer vuestra opinión. Mil gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3:**_

- ¡Vamos gatita dormilona! Es hora de levantarse.

Serena se removió entre sueños. Escuchaba la voz de Haruka pidiendo que se levantara pero estaba tan a gusto que no le hizo caso.

- Ummm… - murmuró la chica entre sueños – un poquito más…

- Jajaja – se carcajeó Haruka moviéndola ligeramente para que despertara -. Pero si ya es casi mediodía niña dormilona.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a la sailor sentada en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días gatita.

- Buenos días Haru-chan – murmuró la joven estirándose mientras se sentaba en la cama -. ¿tanto he dormido?

- Si, parece que estabas muy cansada – Haruka cambió su mirada divertida a una más seria -. Por cierto, aún no hemos hablado de lo de ayer.

- ¿lo de ayer?

- Tu desmayo…

- Ahh… - Serena se quedó callada unos segundos -. La verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo gran cosa. Me levanté a buscar un libro de la biblioteca y de repente tuve una especie de visión.

- ¿Una visión?

- Si. Creo que vi Tokyo de Cristal, pero era algo extraño – Haruka la miró inquieta esperando que continuara -. Es como si viese una fotografía o un cuadro que de repente empezara a difuminarse – Serena miró a su amiga preocupada -. ¿Qué crees que pueda significar?

- No lo sé gatita. Quizás sea sólo una coincidencia o algo que se te pasó por la cabeza antes de desmayarte sin más importancia – Serena asintió levemente -. Pero lo mejor será preguntárselo a Luna cuando regrese.

- ¿dónde está?

- En las puertas del tiempo con Setsuna y Hotaru.

- Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo allí – dijo Serena preocupada -. No estará pasando nada ¿verdad?

- Claro que no gatita – Haruka no podía decirle la verdad, que ella y las demás Sailors fueron las que le pidieron a Setsuna que fuese a las puertas del tiempo por si se enteraban de algo, porque estaban muy preocupadas por su princesa – Puedes estar tranquila – Serena se relajó con su contestación -. Pero ahora deberías darte prisa, dentro de poco llegaran nuestros invitados.

- ¡Los chicos! – Exclamó la joven mientras saltaba corriendo de la cama – Tengo que arreglarme en seguida.

- Tranquila, tranquila – le dijo Haruka sonriendo – todavía tienes tiempo. Te esperamos en la cocina gatita.

Haruka salió sonriendo del cuarto de Serena para que ella se arreglara. Era bueno ver como su princesa volvía a ser la de siempre poco a poco pero había algo que no le acababa de gustar. Quizás la visión que ella le había contado era solo una coincidencia pero le parecía muy extraño que hubiese ocurrido justo cuando los Kous regresaron a la Tierra. Era mejor no preocupar todavía a las demás con esto pero esperaba que Luna volviese pronto con noticias.

Poco rato después, las sailors y los chicos llegaban a la casa.

- ¡Seiya! – Serena corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía miedo de que todo hubiese sido un sueño y que en realidad el chico no hubiese vuelto -. ¿ahora vais a contestar a todas las preguntas que te hice ayer? – reclamó poniendo cara de puchero.

- Claro bombón – contestó el chico aún asombrado. Si Serena seguía siendo tan afectuosa como hasta ahora le iba a costar demasiado estar a su lado – Hoy resolveremos todas vuestras dudas.

Todos se acomodaron en el saló mientras Taiki empezó a explicarles todo lo que había sucedido desde su marcha.

- Como ya sabéis, tras la batalla con Galaxia regresamos a nuestro planeta para reconstruirlo – las chicas asintieron -. Eso no nos llevó mucho tiempo realmente, sólo unos 5 o 6 meses, gracias a que todas las personas a las que Galaxia les había robado la semilla estelar volvieron a la vida – el joven hizo una pausa -. Cuando terminamos, la princesa nos tenía reservada una pequeña sorpresa – el chico miró a Yaten sonriendo, quién continuó con la historia.

- Kakyu nos dijo que como ya no necesitaba los servicios de las sailors podíamos elegir que hacer, si quedarnos con esa forma y vivir en Kimonku junto a ella o convertirnos en hombres normales y volver a la Tierra.

- Entonces, ¿ya no sois sailors? – preguntó Serena.

- Técnicamente nunca lo fuimos bombón – las chicas lo miraron sin entender -. Nuestras transformaciones no son como las vuestras – explicó el joven – vosotras seguís siendo las mismas cuando os convertir en Sailors pero nosotros no. En realidad nosotros siempre hemos sido hombres.

Las chicas los miraron sorprendidas. Era cierto que como Three Lights eran chicos pero realmente nunca se habían planteado porque se convertían en mujeres al transformarse y no seguían siendo siempre chicas como ellas.

- Antes de que Galaxia destruyera nuestro planeta – continuó Seiya – nosotros tres éramos simples guerreros sin ningún poder especial y las auténticas sailors eran un grupo bastante mayor de tres, pero cuando Galaxia nos atacó acabó con ellas, aunque la princesa pudo recuperar tres broches de transformación. Mis hermanos y yo fuimos los únicos que logramos sobrevivir así que la princesa nos entregó los broches antes de huir, con la misión de encontrarla y poder hacer frente a Galaxia, ya que con los poderes de las sailors era la única manera de tener alguna oportunidad.

- Gracias a ti – dijo Taiki mirando a Serena – las auténticas sailors volvieron a la vida y les devolvimos sus broches. La princesa nos dio puestos como capitanes de su guardia en honor a nuestros servicios pero tras terminar la reconstrucción nos recompensó con volver a la Tierra si eso es lo que deseábamos, porque sabía que echábamos de menos el tiempo que habíamos pasado aquí.

- Así que ahora somos simples chicos normales y corrientes – añadió Yaten.

- Todo lo normal que se puede ser siendo uno de los grupos más famosos de Japón claro… - dijo Rei causando la risa de todos.

Después de la historia relatada por los chicos todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida que había cocinado Michiru y de unos postres preparados por Lita. Para ninguna de las chicas pasó desapercibido el cambio producido en Serena. No paraba de hacer bromas y reír como hacía tanto que no veían y eso las tenía muy felices. Quizás Haruka tenía razón y Seiya iba a conseguir traer de vuelta a la Serena que tanto querían.

Ya por la tarde, las chicas se despidieron de sus anfitrionas. Rei tenía que ayudar a su abuelo en el templo, Lita se marchaba con Yaten y Mina al Crown Center, Taiki iba a acompañar a Ami a comprar unos libros que le interesaban y Seiya había invitado a Serena a dar una vuelta y tomar un helado y ya se sabe que cuando hay comida de por medio la joven nunca decía que no.

- Bueno bombón, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

- Umm… - la rubia dudó unos segundos -. ¿Qué tal la heladería del parque? Hace mucho que no voy y los helados están deliciosos.

- Como usted quiera mi hermosa princesa – contestó Seiya con su sonrisa modalidad: "soy un Don Juan" que tanto desarmaba a Serena.

- Ehh … si… - dijo ella totalmente sonrojada intentando recuperar la compostura – entonces Sei, ¿qué tal está la princesa Kakyu?

- La verdad es que todo es mejor de lo que podíamos imaginar – contestó con una sonrisa -. La gente la adora sabiendo que hizo todo lo posible por devolverles la vida y vencer a Galaxia y ella no puede ser más feliz ahora que ha recuperado a su príncipe.

- ¿Su príncipe?

- ¿No lo sabías? La princesa estaba comprometida antes de que el planeta fuera destruido pero el príncipe fue una de las primeras personas a las que Galaxia les robó su semilla estelar – Seiya hizo una pausa antes de decir la siguiente frase, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de sacarle el tema pero ella no había mencionado nada hasta el momento y él necesitaba saber cómo se sentía y que supiese que ya estaba enterado de todo – cómo a tu novio, ¿no bombón?

- Si… - Serena se sorprendió de que él lo mencionara. Siempre habían tenido una especie de acuerdo tácito en el que evitaban hablar de Darien cuando fuera posible.

- Por cierto – continuó Seiya – ya me he enterado de que se marchó de nuevo.

Serena apreció la nota de ira en la voz del chico y decidió no seguir con el tema. Estaba pasando un día perfecto y no quería arruinarlo por nada ni por nadie.

- No quiero hablar de eso Sei…

Seiya no dijo nada más. Caminaron en silencio hasta el puesto de helados, sumergido cada uno en sus pensamientos. El chico había visto de nuevo la misma tristeza en los ojos de su bombón que cuando estuvo por primera vez en la Tierra. Darien había vuelto a romper su corazón sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Parece que Yaten tenía razón, estaba destinado a ser el animador privado de Serena, el hombro en que ella podía llorar mientras pensaba en otro hombre. Así había sido hace un año. El problema era que no sabía hasta que punto podía volver a soportarlo. Por un segundo vino a su mente la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos cuando Kakyu les dejó volver a la tierra.

_Flashback._

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto Seiya? – preguntó Taiki._

_El joven asintió – Sé que estáis deseando volver a verlas –dijo._

_- Esa no es la cuestión – intervino Yaten -. La cuestión es si tú vas a poder soportarlo._

_- No tenéis que preocuparos por mí._

_- Pero lo hacemos, somos tus hermanos – Taiki se sentó al lado del chico – has intentado superarlo durante un año y en vez de olvidarla parece como si cada vez te enamoraras más de ella y eso está acabando contigo Sei._

_- Lo sé – el joven enterró la cabeza entre las manos – pero necesito verla de nuevo – miró a sus hermanos desesperado – aunque esté con él y jamás pueda sentir por mi más que una amistad necesito verla y saber que es feliz. Si lo es y no puedo soportarlo me iré, volveré a Kymonku y no volverá a verme – concluyó saliendo de la habitación y dejando solos a sus hermanos._

_- Esto no es una buena idea Tai – dijo Yaten._

_- Lo sé, pero no podemos cambiar lo que siente por ella._

_Fin del flashback._

- ¿Seiya? - La voz de Serena sacó al chico de su ensoñación - ¿estás bien?

- Si, si bombón, sólo estaba un poco ensimismado. Mira – el joven señaló el puesto de helados – ya hemos llegado.

La tarde pasó entre bromas y risas para la pareja. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran dos jóvenes enamorados disfrutando de una cita en el parque.

- ¿Sabes Seiya? – preguntó Serena mirando la luna que brillaba en el cielo desde hacía un rato -. Hace mucho que no venía aquí.

- ¿y eso bombón? Pensaba que el parque era uno de tus sitios favoritos.

La chica asintió levemente – sí, pero me ponía triste venir – contestó.

- ¿Triste? ¿Por qué?

- Me recordaba demasiado a ti – Serena lo miró fijamente – hemos pasado tantos buenos momentos aquí.

Seiya empezó a recordar. El día que intentaba enseñarle a jugar al softbol, cuando tuvieron esa especie de cita en la que casi la besa en el club de baile e incluso las veces en las que él mismo, sin que ella lo supiera, se sentaba en ese mismo banco a contemplar la luna y pensar en ella.

- Te he echado tanto de menos Sei… - murmuró Serena.

- Yo también a ti bombón – el chico la miró fijamente – más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

Serena no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Le fue imposible evitar confesarle lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Seiya tenía ese don. Hacía que ella le contara lo que a nadie más se atrevía a decir y la miraba de esa manera tan cálida. Justo como ahora. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y ella se sentía atraída por esa sensación como no lo había estado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Sabía que no debía. No. Que no podía hacerlo, pero él la miraba de esa forma tan maravillosa que por un momento todos los impedimentos desaparecieron y sólo podía pensar en cómo sería besar esos labios que cada vez estaban más cerca de los suyos. Ta cerca, que sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, casi podían rozarse. Serena escuchaba su corazón desbocado y sintió el aliento cálido de Seiya cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse…

- ¡Ay! – exclamó Serena agarrándose la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

- ¿Qué ocurre bombón? – por un instante Seiya no reaccionó. ¿Habían estado a punto de besarse o se estaba volviendo loco?

- No lo sé – Serena movió la cabeza intentando que el dolor pasara -. Es como cuando me desmayé ayer – el chico la miró sin entender -. Se lo he dicho a Haruka esta mañana pero me ha dicho que no le diese importancia.

- ¿Qué es a lo que no hay que darle importancia?

- Ayer, antes de desmayarme tuve una especie de visión de Tokio de Cristal y hoy he visto algo parecido pero también salía Rini.

- ¿Tokio de Cristal? ¿Rini? – preguntó Seiya sin entender.

Serena cayó en la cuenta de que el chico no sabía nada de su futuro. Sólo conocía los términos generales: que ella estaba destinada a casarse con Darien y formar un reino maravilloso, pero los detalles nunca se los llegó a contar.

- Tokio de cristal es mi futuro reino y Rini… - hizo una pausa para coger fuerzas – ella es mi hija.

Seiya sintió como miles de emociones pasaban por su cara al escuchar esa frase, "mi hija". ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Siempre había sabido que Serena tenía un futuro con Darien pero, quizás ingenuamente, nunca se planteó la existencia de hijos y menos las consecuencias que eso tendría. Si su bombón conocía a su hija significaba que ella de verdad iba a seguir con Darien y que las mínimas oportunidades que creyó tener por la actitud de ella desde su vuelta se esfumaban con la misma facilidad con la que se rompía su corazón.

- No sabía que tenías una hija – dijo al fin.

- Ella vino una vez desde el futuro para pedirnos ayuda – contestó Serena – es por eso que conozco tanto de lo que me espera dentro de unos años.

Seiya la miró fijamente. ¿Por qué parecía haber tanta tristeza en sus palabras? ¿No se suponía que ese futuro es lo que ella deseaba tanto? Antes de que pudiera contestar nada, Serena empezó a hablar.

- Es curioso lo que conlleva ser Sailor Moon.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno – Serena levantó la mirada al cielo – todas mis sailors y yo tenemos en parte el mismo destino: proteger a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza y crear en un futuro Tokio de Cristal con nuestros poderes… - hizo una pausa – pero ellas serán libres después de eso. Seguirán siendo sailors toda su vida pero al menos tendrán la facultad de decidir cómo funcionará todo lo demás – Serena se abrazó a Seiya causando la sorpresa del chico y continuó hablando -. Yo en cambio tengo toda mi vida decidida desde que comencé a ser Sailor Moon. Sé que tengo que casarme con Darien, convertirme en reina y tener una hija que se llame Rini.

- ¿Y no es eso lo que quieres bombón?

- Ya no sé lo que quiero Seiya – suspiró separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos -. Al principio todo era nuevo y maravilloso. Mi vida parecía el cuento de hadas que toda chica quiere vivir, lleno de príncipes y reinos encantados y yo como la princesa que vive feliz para siempre y come perdices.

- ¿Y ya no eres feliz?

Serena se quedó callada. Por supuesto que no era feliz. Exactamente llevaba un año sin saber lo que era la felicidad pero no podía decírselo a Seiya. En realidad ya le había confesado más de lo que debería. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más egoísta se sentía. Al principio pensó que después de un año quizás él había olvidado lo que sentía por ella, o se había dado cuenta que solo la quería como una amiga y en su interior se alegró cuando comprobó que no era así. Bastó una mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules para ver en ellos la misma calidez que cuando se marchó hace un año y comprobar que seguía enamorado de ella. Pero por mucho que eso le alegrara conseguía que se sintiera peor. Ella no podía corresponderle y con su actitud iba a conseguir hacerle más daño del que ya le había causado por lo que decidió poner fin a la conversación.

- Deberíamos irnos ya – contestó separándose del todo del chico y levantándose del banco sin mirarle – Se hace tarde y no quiero preocupar a Haruka.

- Tienes razón bombón – Seiya se había sorprendido por su reacción y no le pasó por alto que la muchacha evadió la pregunta pero prefirió no presionarla. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que cuando no quería hablar de algo era mejor esperar a que estuviese preparada – No me gustaría que Tenoh llamara a la policía pensando que te he secuestrado.

Serena rió ante el comentario. Estaba segura de que Seiya había notado como evitaba responder a su pregunta pero se alegraba de que no siguiese con el tema y lo dejara pasar como si nada.

De camino a casa de Haruka y Michiru ninguno de los dos dijeron muchas palabras, cada uno tenía sus propias cosas en que pensar después de esa tarde.

- Bueno bombón ya hemos llegado – Seiya se paró frente a la casa – Creo que debería irme por si Tenoh sale con la escopeta por traerte tarde o algo.

- ¿el gran Seiya Kou tiene miedo de una chica? – contestó ella divertida.

- Umm… si esa chica en cuestión es Haruka Tenoh creo que puedo permitirme decir que sí.

- Está bien valiente – Serena no pudo evitar reírse ante su gesto de miedo - ¿irás mañana a clases?

- Si, Taiki ha arreglado todo para que empecemos de nuevo como si sólo hubiésemos estado de viaje por motivos familiares.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – Serena se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla – Hasta mañana Sei…

El chico la vio alejarse algo sonrojado. Desde que había regresado Serena estaba de lo más cariñoso y aunque eso en parte le agradaba también le confundía cada vez más.

Por su parte, la rubia caminó sin volverse hasta la puerta con el corazón acelerado. No entendía que monstruo le había poseído para despedirse de esa manera. Aunque la cara perpleja de Seiya valía la pena, por una vez era ella la que había conseguido desarmar al chico. Todavía seguía sonriendo cuando entró al salón de la casa, donde estaba Haruka sentada viendo la televisión. La sailor del viento se volvió en seguida sonriéndole.

- Vaya gatita, que feliz te veo.

- Eh… si – asintió sonrojada -. ¿Dónde está Michiru?

- Tenía una cena con su manager y los directivos de la compañía y como iba a llegar tarde prefería quedarme para que no estuvieras sola.

- Oh gracias Haru-chan –la chica se sentó a su lado -. No tenias que hacerlo. Podría haberme quedado sola o llamar a alguna de las chicas para que me hiciera compañía.

- ¿O pedirle a Kou que se quedara contigo? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡No, no! – Serena estaba roja como un tomate - ¿cómo crees Haruka?

- Gatita no te preocupes, Kou no me parece tan mal tipo después de todo y sé que cuando estás con él recuperas esa sonrisa que tanto nos gusta y que hacía tanto no veíamos.

Serena miró a su querida sailor tiernamente. Sabía lo sobre protectora que era con ella y lo mucho que le costaba aceptar a Seiya. De repente se acordó de algo.

- Haru- chan…

- ¿Si gatita?

- Cuando estaba con Seiya he tenido otra visión como la de ayer – la chica notó la preocupación en la cara de Haruka – pero tranquila, esta vez no me he desmayado.

- Menos mal, ¿y qué has visto?

- Era la misma imagen que ayer pero esta vez también aparecía Rini y de nuevo todo volvía a difuminarse y desaparecer – Serena emitió un suspiro -. Estoy empezando a preocuparme…

- Tranquila, Luna no tardará en volver y ella nos aclarara todo.

Serena asintió y continuó viendo la televisión en silencio pero ninguna de las sailors podía concentrarse en la pantalla. Algo estaba ocurriendo que causaba esas visiones y Haruka tenía sospechabas de cuál era el motivo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**__**.**_

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la vuelta de los Three Ligths. Los días transcurrían muy rápidos desde que los hermanos estaban de nuevo en la Tierra. Las chicas y ellos pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, cuando no estaban en clases salían a tomar algo y Seiya visitaba muy a menudo la casa de Haruka y Michiru para estar con su bombón. Era sorprendente como estaba mejorando la relación entre las dos sailors exteriores y los hermanos en tan poco tiempo, la pasión por los chicos en la música les había acercado a Michiru y Haruka descubrió que tanto ellos, como en especial Seiya, no eran tan malos como pensaba hacía un año. De hecho, Seiya le empezaba a caer bastante bien, sobre todo por ese gusto que ambos tenían por los coches y la velocidad.

De todas, Serena era la que más feliz estaba con esa situación. Por fin podía estar con todas las personas que quería sin tener que esconderse y sin el miedo de que se produjeran enfrentamientos entre ellos. Las visiones habían vuelto a suceder pero seguían siendo demasiado imprecisas. Algunas veces veía Tokio de Cristal como la primera vez que se desmayó, otras veces eran imágenes del pasado, recuerdos de la primera visita de Rini a la tierra o de su visita al futuro, pero nada con sentido. Luna aún no había vuelto de las puertas del tiempo por lo que prefería no preocuparse demasiado hasta que supiera que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

_**Casa de Haruka y Michiru.**_

- Bombón, todavía no me creo que me hayas hecho venir sólo para hacer los deberes.

- Ya te he dicho que necesitaba ayuda con algunos ejercicios de algebra – contestó ella sin dejar de escribir en su libreta – y tu eres bastante bueno en ellos.

- Taiki es mucho mejor que yo.

- Probablemente, pero su mente sólo se entiende con la de Ami – dijo sonriendo -. Hablan en un idioma distinto al de los demás.

- Eso es cierto – Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa – pero sigue sin tener sentido que tu prefieras pasar una tarde estupenda haciendo deberes.

- Es el último año antes de la universidad y tengo que empezar a ser una chica responsable, se supone que por algo voy a ser reina, ¿no?

Seiya notó el cambio en la voz de Serena al decir esa última frase. Otra vez la misma nota de amargura que cuando le contó su futuro la tarde del parque.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que deberíamos dejar esto e ir a tomar un helado bombón.

- Y yo que deberías dejar de llevar a mi gatita por el mal camino – dijo Haruka entrando con Michiru al salón donde estaba la pareja.

- ¡Oh, vamos Haruka! No seas aguafiestas – le contestó Seiya frustrado.

- Eso Ruka – dijo Michiru – deja a los chicos que se diviertan – Seiya sonrió triunfal ante la cara de Haruka, sabía que cuando se trataba de su querida sailor del agua nunca le ponía pegas – Por cierto, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?

- Umm… - el chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos – creo que Taiki está con Ami estudiando y Yaten iba a dar una vuelta con Mina.

- Alguien debería decirles a esos dos que se declaren de una vez… bueno…a ellos y a alguien más – Haruka miró sonriendo como Seiya se sonrojaba con el comentario y Serena lo miraba extrañada como si no entendiera de que hablaban.

- ¿Para que los buscas? – contestó el chico reponiéndose del comentario.

- Oh, tenemos una oferta para vosotros – dijo Michiru.

- ¿Una oferta?

- Así es – Michiru se sentó al lado de Seiya -. Hemos ido a ver a mi productor y como sabe que nos conocemos me ha pedido que os proponga hacer una gira juntos. Serían unos cinco o seis conciertos por Japón.

- ¡Eso es genial! Estoy seguro de que a mis hermanos les parecerá estupendo – el chico miró a Serena que no quitaba la vista de su móvil que se iluminaba como si alguien estuviese llamando -. ¿Qué te parece bombón?

- Eh… – la chica de levantó con el teléfono – son mis padres, vuelvo en un minuto.

Seiya y las sailors la vieron entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron comentando la futura gira. Mientras, Serena se sentaba en la cama y miraba pálida la pantalla del móvil. Darien la estaba llamando. Hacía ya casi tres semanas que no hablaban pero ella estaba acostumbrada. Desde que él se marchó eran contadas las ocasiones en que se habían comunicado o hablado más de 10 minutos por teléfono pero eso ya no le preocupaba como la primera vez que se fue. Tenía muy claro que las cosas no eran como antes, ni él ni ella se preocupaban en mantener viva su relación, más bien daban por hecho que siempre iban a estar juntos así que se habían acomodado demasiado. Serena tomó aire y descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Serena! – la voz del chico sonaba alegre – hola pequeña, he llamado a tu casa pero no ha contestado nadie.

- Ah… es cierto, no lo sabes. Mis padres están de viaje con Sammy y Haruka y Michiru me han dejado quedarme en su casa para no estar sola.

- Ajam – Darien hizo una pausa -. ¿Y qué tal todo por allí? Hace mucho que no hablamos pero es que he estado muy ocupado con las clases.

- Bien – Serena omitió intencionadamente que los chicos habían vuelto, no tenía sentido decírselo a Darien porque sabía que probablemente no le sentaría muy bien – todo va como siempre.

- Me alegro Sere. Bueno, tengo que dejarte ya, he de ir a clases – Serena quiso pedirle que se quedara más tiempo pero algo en su interior hizo que se callara – Hablamos pronto. Te quiero.

- Yo también – contestó ella, pero la línea ya comunicaba antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo.

Serena se quedó pensando después de la llamada. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era cierto que la relación con Darien ya no era la misma que cuando empezaron juntos pero no podía dejarlo pasar como si nada, tenía que intentar recuperar ese amor que se tenían, o si no iba a ser infeliz el resto de su vida y Rini se merecía unos padres que se quisieran de verdad.

"_Aunque nunca pueda quererlo lo mismo que a él_" – pensó la chica sintiendo ganas de llorar.

- ¿Bombón? – Seiya tocó a la puerta - ¿has terminado de hablar?

- Si, en seguida sal...¡ay! – Serena sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Seiya entrando al cuarto alarmado por el grito de la chica.

- Es mi culpa – Serena comenzó a llorar – todo esto es mi culpa.

- ¿Qué es tu culpa gatita? – preguntó Haruka que había entrado preocupada seguida de Michiru al escuchar el grito de su princesa.

Serena miró a la sailor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿No lo entiendes? – Haruka la miró negando con la cabeza – no son sólo visiones sin sentido, lo que veo es lo que yo estoy causando.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que has visto princesa? – preguntó Michiru, la única junto a Haruka y Seiya que sabía lo de las visiones de Serena.

- He visto a Rini – Serena emitió un sollozo y se abrazó a Haruka – ella me ha dicho que está desapareciendo por mi culpa, ¡estoy haciendo desaparecer el futuro con mis dudas!

- Shh gatita, tranquila – Haruka acarició lentamente la cabeza de Serena – todo va a arreglarse pero debes tranquilizarte – la chica miró a Seiya – Kou, deberías irte a casa para que Serena descanse.

- Pero…

- Seiya – Michiru le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo miraba llena de preocupación – haz caso a Haruka, mañana podrás venir a ver a la princesa.

- Está bien – Seiya comenzó a salir del cuarto sin entender nada pero una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Sei! – Serena se acercó al chico con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas.

- No te preocupes bombón – intentó fingir la mejor de sus sonrisas pero Serena se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba dolido por tener que marcharse – no vas a librarte de mi tan fácil, prometo que mañana vendré a verte.

Haruka observó a ambos. Pudo ver en los ojos de Serena el miedo, miedo a perder al chico para siempre, a que el pequeño cuento de hadas en que se había convertido su vida desde que él regreso se acabara sin más, a que se marchara de nuevo y esta vez no volviera nunca. La sailor era consciente de cuál era el deber de su princesa, pero también de lo mucho que le había dolido verla tan deprimida en el último año y si tenía algo claro, es que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que esa tristeza no volviera a la vida de la chica.

_**Apartamento de los Three Ligths.**_

Seiya llegó a casa sin entender nada. No le gustaba haber dejado a Serena sola en ese estado pero las miradas de Haruka y Michiru lo convencieron. No eran miradas autoritarias ni molestas, más bien parecían tristes y comprensivas, como si de verdad les doliese verlo tan confundido.

- Sei, ¿qué haces tan temprano en casa? – preguntó Yaten, que estaba con Taiki jugando a la consola cuando lo vió entrar - ¿no estabas hoy con tu bombón?

- Algo asi …

Los dos chicos dejaron de jugar preocupados al ver la cara de su hermano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Taiki.

- No lo sé… - Seiya les relató a sus hermanos todo, las visiones que Serena le había dicho que tenía desde hace unas semanas, la de esta tarde y la reacción de las sailors.

- Tenía mis sospechas de que algo así podía pasar – comentó Taiki cuando su hermano terminó de hablar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno Sei, hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de cómo se comporta Serena contigo desde que hemos vuelto – el chico miró a Yaten sin entender -. Es cierto que al principio teníamos nuestras dudas y pensábamos que era sólo su forma de ser porque te había echado de menos como amigo, por eso no quisimos decirte nada, pero creo que no es sólo eso. Es la manera en que se sonroja cuando os rozáis la mano, o como te mira casi con adoración, como si no existiese otra persona más importante que tú en su mundo.

- ¿Estáis diciendo que Serena está enamorada de mí? – preguntó Seiya incrédulo.

- ¡Venga hermanito! ¿no eras tú el conquistador? – dijo Taiki sin poder evitar sonreír -. Creo que es bastante evidente que si, Serena está totalmente enamorada de ti.

Seiya se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto que una parte de él había notado esos comportamientos e incluso muy en el fondo llegó a pensar que quizás ella podía sentir por él algo más que una amistad, pero siempre terminaba creyendo que eran cosas suyas, que tenía tantas ganas de que ella se enamorara de él que veía indicios donde no había nada. Pero que sus hermanos le dijeran eso era otra cosa. Sabía que ellos jamás le darían ese tipo de esperanzas sin motivo. De repente, unas palabras que Serena había dicho esa tarde llegaron a su mente: _"¡estoy haciendo desaparecer el futuro con mis dudas!"_. Así que era eso. Ahora encajaba todo lo que le había contado de porque estaba mal durante el último año. Ella estaba dudando en seguir con Darien porque se estaba enamorando de él. Una parte de él se alegró nuevamente porque ella pudiera quererlo pero la otra se dio cuenta de la dura verdad. Serena jamás estaría con él mientras existiera el futuro que ella conocía. Nunca dejaría que Rini no naciera por estar a su lado.

- ¿Y de que me sirve que me quiera? – le dijo a sus hermanos amargamente -. Al menos antes ella era feliz pero ahora encima soy el culpable de su dolor – el chico enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Sei… - Taiki se sentó a su lado – esto no es algo que nosotros podamos arreglar pero sabes que si tu quieres regresaremos a Kymonku…

- No – Seiya lo miró decidido – vosotros sois felices aquí y sé que también lo pasasteis mal al separaros de Ami y Mina – los chicos se sonrojaron -. No puedo pediros que nos marchemos de nuevo. De todas maneras, cuando volvimos lo hice creyendo que Serena no me amaba… esto no es muy diferente al fin y al cabo.

- Está bien - dijo Yaten – pero sabes que si en algún momento decides volver sólo tienes que decirlo y Taiki y yo te seguiremos.

Seiya miró a sus hermanos y los abrazó conmovido. Sabía que ellos cumplirían su promesa pero jamás podría hacerles abandonar la tierra para que fueran infelices, era algo que sólo le correspondía a él.

Dos días después de la visión de Serena todos actuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Seiya había cumplido su promesa y pasó a visitar a Serena al día siguiente, omitiendo cualquier mención al tema, pero eso no era tan fácil puesto que Luna regresó al día siguiente con Setsuna y Hotaru de las puertas del tiempo, ella y las sailors traían noticias importantes y por ese motivo habían convocado una reunión urgente en casa de Haruka y Michiru, a la cual también estaban invitados los Three Ligths.

_**Reunión en casa de Haruka y Michiru.**_

- Bueno Luna – preguntó Rei – que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos.

- Antes de nada – interrumpió Serena – deberías saber una cosa chicas – la sailor les contó como desde hacía unas semanas había tenido unas extrañas visiones, las cuales había desembocado en Rini avisándole de que estaba cambiando el futuro. Las chicas se quedaron asombradas, menos Luna, Setsuna y Hotaru.

- Ese es el principal motivo de la reunión – Luna miró a Serena – nosotras hemos comprobado como el futuro está cambiando rápidamente y no entendemos el motivo.

- ¿Rini ha..?

- No aún princesa – continuó Setsuna -. El Tokio de Cristal que conocemos todavía existe pero es como si se estuviera debilitando, lo veo de forma imprecisa.

-Por eso mi espejo o el fuego de Rei están bloqueados – dijo Michiru.

- Así es, no podemos ver nada porque no hay nada claro que ver.

- ¿Cómo podemos solucionarlo? – preguntó Ami.

- Bueno, la posibilidad que creemos sería más efectiva es que Serena adelantara el matrimonio con Darien – todos los presentes miraron a Luna sorprendidas.

- ¡Pero Luna! – dijo Lita – Serena ni si quiera ha terminado la preparatoria.

- Por supuesto no sería ahora mismo – contestó Setsuna – pero creemos que lo mejor sería que se casaran en verano, al finalizar el curso y cuando Darien vuelva de Estados Unidos.

- Pero es demasiado pronto – Mina miró a Serena sin entender nada, ¿por qué su amiga estaba callada y no opinaba nada?

- Quizás – continuó Luna – pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que el futuro deje de existir.

- ¿Estáis segura de que eso lo solucionará? – preguntó Ami – y si es sólo que el futuro se está cerrando porque en realidad no debemos saber nada más de él o porque viene un nuevo enemigo.

- No podemos – dijo Setsuna – pero la única forma que se nos ocurre de prevenir es esta. Si los príncipes se casan nos aseguraremos de que pueda crearse Tokio de Cristal y de que Rini nazca.

- Está bien – todos miraron a Serena sombrados – en verano, cuando termine el curso y Darien vuelva nos casaremos – la chica se levantó sin mirar a nadie y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Entonces arreglado – dijo Setsuna –. Vuelvo con Hotaru y Luna a las puertas del tiempo por si hay alguna novedad, os mantendremos informadas.

Las tres se marcharon dejando al resto sin palabras. No entendían nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la habitación.

- Vámonos – Seiya se levantó seguido de sus hermanos, quienes miraron a las chicas sin saber que decir y abandonaron la casa.

- Que… ¿qué se supone que ha pasado?

- No lo sé Mina… - dijo Ami – pero de repente Serena va a casarse en unos meses y ser infeliz por el resto de su vida.

- ¿Pero por qué no ha dicho nada? – dijo Lita enfadada – ni si quiera ha protestado en toda la conversación.

- Voy a hablar con ella – dijo Rei levantándose.

La chica llego al cuarto de Serena y tocó a la puerta.

- Serena, ¿puedo pasar? – silencio –. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo – Rei abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, encontrándose a su amiga sentada en la cama, con las piernas dobladas, la cabeza apoyada en ellas y la mirada perdida en la ventana - ¿estás bien?

- ¿Importa? – contestó Serena sin mirarla.

- Pues claro que importa Serena tonta – la sailor del fuego se enfadó por un momento pero luego se calmó y continuó hablando sentada al lado de la chica en la cama -. ¿Sabes que esto me recuerda a algo que ya hemos vivido? - Serena siguió sin mirarla – seguro que tu también te acuerdas de esa noche, la noche en que fui a verte después de que Seiya se declarara.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Claro que se acordaba de esa noche. Como olvidar la expresión de Seiya cuando se declaró, su voz al decirle esas palabras que tantas noches había recordado en su mente desde que él se marchó: "_bombón, déjame que le sustituya_". Las mismas palabras que sembraron la duda de si era realmente a Darien a quien amaba o al chico que nunca se separaba de su lado aunque ella lo rechazara. Pero ahora no quería recordarlas, era más de lo que podría soportar.

- Esa noche te dije que debías decidir – continuó Rei ignorando la expresión de dolor en la cara de su princesa -. No podías seguir de esa manera o le harías daño a Seiya – la chica sonrió de repente -. Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Desde el primer día que te vi peleando con Seiya me di cuenta de que él estaba hecho para ti – Serena se volvió sorprendida hacía su amiga – y reconozco que me preocupé cuando se declaro porque por un momento pensé que ibas a decirle que sí, pero cuando venciste a Galaxia y Darien volvió creí que me había equivocado, que tu seguías amándole como siempre y que de nuevo ibas a ser feliz pero no fue así – Rei hizo una pausa y suspiró –. No puedo culparte por amarlo Serena. He visto como te trata y sé que te hace mucho más feliz que Darien.

Serena comenzó a llorar. Había sido tonta por creer que sus amigas no iban a darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Seiya pero tampoco podía decírselo. No podía confesarles que quería salir corriendo y dejar de lado todo lo que se esperaba de ella porque entonces no había servido para nada que ellas hubiesen peleado e incluso muerto por defenderla todos estos años. La chica siguió llorando mientras Rei la consolaba. Sabía que ya no le quedaban más opciones y que probablemente acababa de perder a Seiya para siempre.

_**Apartamento de los three Ligths. Cuarto de Seiya.**_

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ – pensó el chico. Ni él ni sus hermanos habían dicho una palabra desde que salieron de la reunión y él se había encerrado en su cuarto nada más llegar. No era capaz de asimilar que Serena fuera a casarse en unos meses y menos sabiendo, o al menos creyendo, que ella lo amaba -. _No puedo soportar la idea de que se case con otro hombre pero si es verdad que me ama, ¿por qué ha aceptado casarse? ¿va a ser infeliz toda su vida por un futuro que ni si quiera existe aún? No entiendo nada…- _una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – _No puedo hacer nada por impedirlo pero tampoco soy capaz de quedarme aquí y hacer como si nada. Sé que mis hermanos me prometieron que si yo quería volveríamos todos a Kymonku pero no puedo hacerles eso. Soy yo sólo el que debe irse. Volveré con la princesa y nunca más regresaré a la Tierra _– el chico cerró los ojos y murmuró una última frase antes de dormirse -. _Adiós, bombón…_


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: vuelvo a subir el capitulo porque he corregido un error del que no me había dado cuenta. Gracias a Are Mireille BTKyo por indicarmelo! ;)

Hola! aqui os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado reviews, no sabeis lo bien que sienta saber q os gusta la historia :) Ya he activado la posibilidad de que todos, aunque no esteis registrados en la página, podais dejar comentario. Os aviso que este capitulo se centra un poco más en AxT y MxY que ya era hora de liberar un poco de tensión sobre la historia central de Serena y Seiya. Espero que os guste y no me mateis por dejaros asi al final del capitulo jjiji. Un abrazo enorme!

_**Capitulo 5.**_

Sólo había pasado una semana desde la reunión de las sailors en la que Serena aceptó casarse con Darien, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Los padres de la joven regresaron de su viaje y ella dejó la casa de Haruka y Michiru a pesar de la insistencia de las chicas en que se quedara unos días más. Serena no quería causarles más preocupaciones y necesitaba estar sola, aislarse por un tiempo de todo lo que le recordase a su vida como sailor y a su futuro.

Sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas. Darien llamó a la princesa el día después de la reunión para decirle que estaba al tanto de todo lo referente a su futura boda porque Setsuna había ido a verle. Para él la propuesta de la sailor del tiempo era la más adecuada, Serena y él se casarían en el verano y todo volvería a ser como siempre.

Después de esa llamada, Seiya se había marchado de la tierra sin despedirse de nadie, ni si quiera de sus hermanos, como si su última esperanza de que Serena reflexionase y se negara a contraer matrimonio hubiera desaparecido al conocer que Darien también estaba de acuerdo. Realmente no podían culparle de su decisión, todos sabían lo que el chico sentía por Serena y el verla casarse con otro era más de lo que podían pedirle.

Pero para la princesa las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Cuando se enteró por Mina de que Seiya se había marchado casi se vuelve loca. Llamó desesperada a Yaten y Taiki pero ellos tampoco sabían nada, su hermano solo les había dejado una nota donde decía que por favor no intentaran buscarlo y que le perdonasen por ser un cobarde. Pudo notar la tristeza en sus voces y se sintió aún peor. Ella tenía la culpa de todo, jamás debería haber sentido nada por Seiya, ni si quiera ser su amiga, ella no se merecía a alguien como él cuando lo único que era capaz de hacer era dañarlo y dañar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Desde ese día, la Serena del año en que Seiya no estaba volvió a aparecer y esta vez nadie tenía esperanzas de que el chico regresara para cambiarla.

_**Biblioteca de la preparatoria.**_

- ¿Qué te ocurre Ami? – Taiki estaba estudiando con la chica peliazul pero ella hacía rato que parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo.

- Eh – Ami salió de su ensoñación como sorprendida de escuchar la voz de alguien – sólo pensaba en serena… - la joven notó la cara de tristeza del chico -. ¿Habéis sabido algo de Seiya?

- Nada – Taiki agachó la cabeza -. Seguramente habrá vuelto a Kymonku pero no podemos saberlo seguro.

- ¿Yaten y tú iréis a buscarlo?

- Aún no lo hemos decidido. Él nos pidió en su carta que no intentáramos localizarlo pero sabemos que no está bien y lo echamos de menos. No somos hermanos de sangre pero hemos estado juntos desde pequeños cuidándonos los unos a los otros – Taiki miró a Ami -. Supongo que si no sabemos de él en un tiempo iremos a buscarlo.

- Taiki yo… - Ami agachó la cabeza sonrojada – yo te echaría mucho de menos si te vas de nuevo.

El chico la miró sorprendido. Ami, al igual que él, no era muy dada a decir ese tipo de cosas.

- Yo también te echaría de menos – dijo levantando la barbilla de la chica lentamente – más de lo que te imaginas…

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sentían que tenían mil cosas que decirse pero no sabían por dónde empezar. Quizás no eran tan evidentes como Seiya y Serena, o incluso como Mina y Yaten pero hacía mucho que notaban que entre ellos existía algo más que una amistad. Normalmente no tendrían ninguna prisa en demostrarlo, les bastaba con pasar tiempo juntos y compartir charlas agradables pero ahora todo parecía urgente, como si en segundos el futuro pudiese cambiar y separarlos, tal y como había ocurrido con sus amigos. Tal vez por eso Taiki esta vez no dudó. Olvidó su timidez, su habitual racionalidad quedó relegada en una esquina de su mente y por primera vez en su vida dejó que fuera el corazón el que mandase. Ni si quiera le importo estar en una biblioteca llena de gente (suerte que las chicas de su club de fans no eran muy dadas a pisar ese tipo de sitios, a excepción de Ami, claro), para él sólo existía una persona en ese momento, la única que conseguía que sonriera por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas y la primera a la que alguna vez en su vida le dijo estas palabras.

- Te quiero Ami.

Ella calló por unos segundos, los típicos segundos en los que a todas se nos pasan preguntas absurdas por la cabeza cuando la persona que amamos nos dice te quiero por primera vez. Preguntas como, ¿me ha dicho te quiero de verdad? No, seguro que me he equivocado…pero, ¿le contesto ya o parezco muy desesperada?...Pero al ver esos ojos mirándola con tanto amor todas esas preguntas desaparecieron y no dudo un segundo más en contestar.

- Y yo a ti Taiki.

A ninguno le importaron las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos que estaban en las mesas contiguas, ni si quiera escucharon el revuelo que causó una de las fans de los Three Ligths al salir corriendo indignada porque su querido Taiki estaba con otra… a lo mejor ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta de algo aunque el colegio se hubiese derrumbado, porque en ese instante la pareja solo era capaz de sentir una cosa, como sus labios se unían para darse un cálido y esperado beso. Un beso que traía algo de esperanza a la infelicidad de la última semana.

Segundos después se separaron lentamente y de repente fueron conscientes de donde estaban y de cómo los miraban los demás. Ambos agacharon la cabeza sonrojados y fingieron estudiar de nuevo pero una pequeña sonrisa delato a Ami, causando que Taiki la mirara extrañado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada – la chica seguía sonriendo – sólo pensaba en cómo se pondrá Mina cuando se entere – Taiki la miró sin entender -. Ya sabes, la diosa del amor debería ser la primera en conquistar al chico de sus sueños.

El joven de pelo castaño no pudo evitar reírse también, conocía lo suficiente a Mina como para imaginárselo y por un momento sintió pena de su hermano.

_**Cafetería del centro. En ese mismo instante.**_

- ¡Atchis!

- ¿Te has resfriado Mina? – le preguntó Yaten.

- Espero que no – dijo la chica – mañana tengo la prueba para la obra.

- Es cierto, ¿estás nerviosa?

- Un poco – contestó la chica.

- No te preocupes, seguro que te sale muy bien – Yaten le sonrió dulcemente, ese era un gesto que se había vuelto muy común desde que regresó a la tierra, aunque solo en presencia de la rubia -. Verás como pronto eres una actriz famosa y sales más veces que nosotros en las revistas.

- La verdad es que no se si serviría de mucho – contestó la chica poniéndose triste de repente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Al igual que la vida de Serena, la nuestra como sailors también está en parte decidida – Yaten sospechó a donde quería llegar -. Nosotras debemos dedicar nuestra existencia a proteger a la princesa y no es que no queramos, adoramos a Serena, pero a veces pienso que nada de lo que haga ahora tiene sentido – la chica suspiró - ¿para que estudiamos si nunca podremos ser nada más que sailors?

- Eres mucho más madura de lo que aparentas – comentó Yaten.

- Bueno – Mina hizo un guiño – tu debería saber mejor que nadie que las apariencias engañan.

- Tienes razón – el chico rió ante el comentario pero en seguida se puso serio -. ¿Cómo está Serena? Solo la veo en clases y allí casi no habla.

- Fuera no es mucho mejor – Mina agachó la cabeza apenada -. Antes al menos intentaba aparentar que no pasaba nada pero esta vez ni si quiera se preocupa en ocultarlo. Quizás solucionemos el futuro con esta boda pero vamos a hacer infeliz a Serena toda su vida.

Yaten se quedó callado, había algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle a Mina, pero le daba miedo conocer la respuesta.

- Mina… - la chica notó el tono de preocupación en la voz de su amigo al pronunciar su nombre - ¿Qué pasará cuando seáis sailors? Es decir, se que vuestra vida será proteger a Serena pero, ¿habrá tiempo para algo más?

- ¿Algo más?

- Si – Yaten se sonrojó de repente – o alguien más…

- A diferencia de Serena no conocemos esa parte de nuestro futuro… –Mina se sonrojó, iba a cometer una locura pero ya todo le daba igual. Tras ver lo que le había ocurrido a Serena se había dado cuenta de que puedes perder todo lo que quieres en un instante y ella no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo, no por algo era la diosa del amor – pero si hubiese tiempo para alguien más, me gustaría disfrutarlo contigo.

Yaten se quedó sin palabras. ¿Mina se le estaba declarando? ¿O el café le había afectado al cerebro? Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar esas palabras que ahora que por fin había pasado no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por su parte Mina estaba muerta de vergüenza. Se había tirado a la piscina y aunque pensaba que el chico sentía lo mismo por ella su silencio la estaba volviendo loca.

- Eh...bueno pues será mejor que me vaya a casa – se levantó nerviosa sin mirarlo pero antes de que pudiera dejar la mesa Yaten cogió su mano.

- A mí también me gustaría que fuese contigo… mi bella sailor del amor – susurró Yaten al oído de la chica.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados. De repente, casi sin darse cuenta, en mitad de la cafetería, dos jóvenes se besaron tiernamente por primera vez. Era cierto que tenían problemas y que no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero por unos minutos fueron sólo Mina y Yaten, ni sailor ni cantante famoso, sólo dos chicos que se querían.

Cuando se separaron se miraron sin saber que decir. Mina pudo ver miles de sentimientos reflejados en los ojos del chico y sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de alegría. No podía creerse que de verdad se acababan de besar.

- Entonces… - la chica dudó por unos momentos -. Este beso significa que…

- Significa que te quiero – le cortó el chico sonriendo – y espero que no me hagas un escándalo por eso.

Mina soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad y abrazó a Yaten sin parar de reír. Él correspondió al abrazo y no pudo evitar reírse también. La chica era como un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. Cuando la conoció jamás pensó que podía enamorarse de ella, era demasiado impulsiva y escandalosa, pero a medida que la fue conociendo se dio cuenta de que era perfecta para él, alguien que le hiciese ver la vida de una forma mucho más optimista y que le hiciese sentir vivo. Algo que sólo ella lograba. Y que a partir de ese dia, esperaba que lo hiciera por muchísimos años.

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Setsuna, Luna y Hotaru vigilaban las puertas del tiempo por si se producía algún cambio.

- Desde que la princesa decidió casarse con el príncipe no hemos tenido problemas – dijo Setsuna.

- Todo parece que está en calma por fin – Hotaru parecía triste – pero no estoy segura de si hemos pagado un precio demasiado alto por ello.

- ¿Qué quieres de… - algo interrumpió las palabras de la sailor del tiempo - ¿qué es eso?

Una presencia se acerca – contestó Hotaru empuñando fuertemente su báculo.

- Tranquilas – dijo una voz masculina – soy yo.

- ¡Seiya! – exclamó Luna sorprendida - ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

- Le pedí ayuda a la princesa Kakyu – Seiya apareció ante las chicas vistiendo de forma distinta a como solía vestir en la tierra. Llevaba un traje similar al del príncipe Endymion pero en color rojo, con detalles en negro, una capa también roja y una hermosa espada al cinto con detalles de estrellas en la empuñadura – he venido a pediros que me dejéis ir al futuro.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamó Setsuna – el futuro no debe ser visitado salvo que haya algún peligro.

- Por favor chicas – el joven las miró de forma suplicante – sólo quiero ver a Serena por última vez. Necesito asegurarme de que ella es feliz en el futuro y si es así prometo desaparecer para siempre de su vida.

- No podemos permitirlo.

- Déjalo Setsuna – dijo Luna – yo misma iré con él.

- Pero Luna…

- Tranquila – la gata miró a Seiya – te acompañaré a ver a la Reina pero luego deberás marcharte para siempre.

- De acuerdo – el chico asintió con la cabeza - Gracias.

Luna y Seiya se acercaron a la puerta que llevaba al futuro y por la que tantas veces había llegado Rini y la atravesaron en un destello de luz.

- No estoy segura de que eso sea lo correcto – dijo Hotaru.

- Ni yo – contestó Setsuna – pero si Luna ha aceptado debe de ser por algo, confiemos en que ella sabe lo que hace.

_**En el futuro.**_

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Seiya. Él y la gata se encontraban frente a una hermosa fuente con una estatua de un ángel sentado en una luna creciente que brillaba como si fuera de cristal.

- En los jardines del palacio.

- ¡Luna! – una niña pelirosa apareció frente a Seiya y la gata - ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirando al joven extrañada.

- Pequeña Dama, necesitamos ver a tu madre en seguida, ¿puedes llevarnos con ella?

- Ehh… claro! Creo que está con las chicas en la sala real.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el palacio. Seiya no podía apartar la mirada de la niña. En cuanto la vio no tuvo ninguna duda, la expresión dulce de la niña era la misma que la de su bombón y sus ojos, a pesar de ser de distinto color, tenían su misma profundidad. Eso significaba que esta niña era la razón principal por la que ella iba a casarse con Darien, su hija.

En pocos minutos llegaron a una hermosa puerta dorada decorada con lunas y estrellas, custodiada por dos guerreros.

- Esperad aquí, avisare a mamá – dijo Rini entrado a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Unos segundos después volvió a asomarse por ella – mamá dice que podéis pasar.

Luna y Seiya entraron a la estancia. Frente a ellos había una enorme sala con un trono de cristal al fondo y cuatro sillas a cada lado del mismo. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Seiya no fue la majestuosidad de la habitación si no la hermosa mujer que se sentaba en el trono. ¿Hermosa? No. Esa no era la palabra adecuada para definirla. Era un auténtico ángel de pelo rubio que tenía el rostro más bello que jamás había visto.

- ¡Luna! – la hermosa reina se levantó para acercarse a la gata – que sorpresa verte aquí, pensaba que estabas en el pasado – la Neoreina se volvió hacia Seiya - ¿quién es tu joven amigo?

- Bombón, soy yo – dijo el chico confuso por su pregunta.

- ¡Eh tú! – sailor Urano se acercó al chico – muestra más respeto por la Reina.

- Pero... ¿es que no me reconoces bombón? – preguntó el chico mirando a la reina – soy yo, Seiya.

- Lo siento, pero yo no conozco a ningún Seiya.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta vez soy rápida actualizando para que no me matéis por el final del capi anterior jeje. Se acerca el reencuentro de Serena y Seiya, espero que os este gustando como va la cosa. Mil gracias a todas las que comentáis. Un abrazo enorma!

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- ¡Luna! – la hermosa reina se levantó para acercarse a la gata – que sorpresa verte aquí, pensaba que estabas en el pasado – la Neoreina se volvió hacia Seiya - ¿quién es tu joven amigo?

- Bombón, soy yo – dijo el chico confuso por su pregunta.

- ¡Eh tú! – sailor Urano se acercó al chico – muestra más respeto por la Reina.

- Pero... ¿es que no me reconoces bombón? – preguntó el chico mirando a la reina – soy yo, Seiya.

- Lo siento pero yo no conozco a ningún Seiya.

_**Capitulo 6.**_

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó el chico preocupado – vosotras también chicas – dijo a las sailors quienes lo miraban como si estuviera loco - ¿es que no os acordáis de Yaten y Taiki?

- Lo siento – dijo Ami – pero nosotros no conocemos a nadie llamado así.

- ¡Es imposible! – el chico se dejó caer confundido en una silla de la sala.

- Pero majestad – Luna también estaba muy sorprendida ante la situación – Seiya y sus hermanos os ayudaron a vencer a Galaxia.

- ¿Galaxia? – la Reina miró a la gata sin entender nada – nosotros nunca hemos luchado contra alguien llamado así.

- Pero… no entiendo nada – dijo Seiya dejándose caer en una de la sillas de la sala.

- Creo que yo empiezo a entenderlo – murmuró Luna.

- Pues explícanoslo – dijo sailor Venus – porque nosotras no entendemos nada de nada.

La gata calló por unos momentos, como si estuviera poniendo en orden sus ideas.

- Majestad, ¿cuál es el último que vencieron antes de crear Tokio de Cristal?

- Ehhh – la reina puso una mano en la cabeza mientras sonreía avergonzada – no me acuerdo jejeje.

Todas las sailors cayeron de espaldas mientras una gran gota aparecía en la cabeza de Luna y en la de Seiya.

- Será una gran reina ahora pero en el fondo sigue siendo mi bombón – le susurró el chico a la gata que asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo puedo responder a eso – dijo sailor Mercurio recuperándose -. Neherenia fue nuestro último enemigo.

- ¡Eso! - exclamó la Reina causando la risa de todos.

- ¿Cuántas veces luchasteis contra ella? – siguió preguntando Luna.

- ¿Veces? – sailor Marte miró a las demás sorprendida – sólo una. Ella sigue encerrada en el espejo desde entonces.

- Bueno…eso no es del todo cierto – todas miraron a Rini sorprendidas – en realidad yo he peleado con ella dos veces.

- ¿Qué dices cariño? – preguntó la Reina acercándose a su hija -¿estás segura?

- Si – asintió la niña – antes de volver aquí Neherenia volvió a atacar a Serena y las chicas y yo les ayudé a derrotarla de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible si ninguna de las demás lo recuerda? – preguntó sailor Urano - ¿qué está pasando Luna?

- Sólo se me ocurre una explicación – todas miraron a la gata preocupadas -. Es algo que pensaba desde hace tiempo pero no creía que fuera posible.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó la Reina.

- Creo que este futuro ya no se corresponde con el pasado del que yo vengo.

- ¿¡QUÉEE! – exclamaron todas las chicas a la vez.

- ¡lo sabia! - Todas miraron a Seiya sin entender – sabia que algo así había pasado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- En parte te engañé para venir aquí Luna – dijo el chico -. Es cierto que quería saber si mi bombón era feliz en el futuro pero también quería comprobar algo a raíz de una cosa que ella me dijo…

- Esperad un momento – interrumpió la Reina – creo que primero tenéis que explicarnos de que va todo esto porque no entendemos nada, empezando por quien eres tú y porque no te recordamos.

- Tienes razón alteza – Luna comenzó a relatarles a todas la historia de Seiya y sus hermanos, la pelea con Galaxia y los acontecimientos recientes como las visiones de Serena.

- Pero – dijo sailor Neptuno mirando a Seiya cuando la gata terminó - ¿qué significa que has venido a comprobar algo?

- Serena me dijo hace poco que ya no estaba tan segura de su futuro porque se suponía, por todo lo que había podido conocer de esta época, que ella debería ser muy feliz y sin embargo ahora no lo es.

- ¿Soy infeliz en el pasado? – la Reina miró a Seiya - ¿por qué?

- Porque tu destino es casarte con Darien y ya no estás enamorada de él – dijo Luna causando la sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de Seiya, que no pensaba que la gata estuviese enterada de eso – ahora amas a otra persona.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo sailor Urano – todas sabemos lo mucho que los reyes se aman Luna.

- Así debería haber sido, pero este futuro ya no es el que nos corresponde, no desde que Serena se ha enamorado de otra persona.

- ¿Y de quién estoy enamorada en el pasado? – preguntó la Reina.

- De mi… - contestó Seiya avergonzado.

- ¡Mientes! – exclamó sailor Urano enfadada – nuestra Reina jamás se enamoraría de alguien como tú - Seiya no pudo evitar reírse - ¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – dijo la sailor cada vez más enojada.

- Lo siento Haruka, pero esta escena acaba de parecerme demasiado familiar – el chico recuperó la compostura – pero te aseguro que no miento.

- Te creemos – dijo la Reina mirando fijamente a Seiya y causando que este se sonrojara – pero Luna, ¿cómo es todo esto posible?

- Creo que los viajes en el tiempo de Rini han ocasionado el cambio – todas la miraron sorprendidas -. Al principio sospeché que esto podía ocurrir pero no lo creí del todo posible hasta que Seiya y sus hermanos llegaron a la tierra – el chico la miró interesado – he de reconocer que los investigué pero no encontré ningún tipo de referencia a ellos en nuestros archivos y tampoco a Galaxia, algo que nunca había ocurrido antes con algún enemigo.

- Entonces – preguntó Seiya - ¿cuál es ahora el futuro de Serena?

- No podemos saberlo – contestó la gata –. Majestad – la Reina la miró - ¿podríamos quedarnos un par de días para investigar en los archivos reales por si encontráramos algo?

- Claro Luna, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

Una chispa de felicidad se encendió en el corazón de Seiya. Si el futuro de Serena no estaba escrito como todos pensaban había una pequeña esperanza para él de que pudieran estar juntos. Quizás, después de todo, la suerte y el destino se ponían de su lado.

* * *

**El presente. Casa de Serena.**

¡Ringggggggg! ¡Ringggggggggggggggg! El timbre de la casa sonaba insistentemente.

- ¡Ya voy! – Serena corrió hasta la puerta, acababa de terminar de arreglarse el pelo después de una ducha y al principio no había escuchado el timbre - ¡ya voy! – la rubia se miró al espejo antes de abrir, tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado toda la noche. Esperaba que al menos no fuese nadie conocido pero se equivocó cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a Haruka tras ella.

- ¡Menos mal que abres gatita! Estaba a punto de echar la puerta abajo pensando que te pasaba algo.

- Ruka- chan – sonrió la chica dulcemente - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi princesa? – Haruka entró en la casa sonriendo pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación en cuanto le dio la espalda a la chica. Casi no la había visto desde que volvió a casa de sus padres y el cambio en ella era evidente. Estaba más delgada y pálida. Por sus ojeras se notaba que no dormía lo suficiente y tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando hace poco. Prefirió no mencionar nada de eso por ahora y seguir haciendo como si nada.

- Eh, si, claro – contestó Serena – sólo que no te esperaba.

Las chicas se sentaron en uno de los sofás del salón. Haruka se dio cuenta de cómo su princesa evitaba mirarla a los ojos, como si no quisiera que ella notara que había estado llorando.

- ¿te apetece tomar algo? – preguntó la chica.

- No, gracias gatita. ¿Estás sola?

- Si, mis padres se han marchado con Sammy a pasar el día fuera pero a mí no me apetecía y tengo cosas que terminar de clase – Haruka asintió sin decir nada – y tú, ¿cómo no estás con Michiru?

- Ella tenía que ir hoy al estudio de grabación con Taiki y Yaten para arreglar lo de las nuevas canciones. Ya sabes – la sailor miró fijamente a Serena para ver su reacción – como Seiya ya no está y no saben si va a volver hay que hacer bastantes cambios.

- Ah… - Serena agachó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Desde que Seiya se había marchado intentaba evitar cualquier mención al chico porque cada vez que escuchaba su nombre sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Y qué tal Darien gatita? –preguntó Haruka en tono despreocupado. Estaba harta de ver a su princesa como si fuera un fantasma y estaba dispuesta a hacerla reaccionar costase lo que costase.

- No lo sé – contestó bruscamente – desde que me llamó para decirme que estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio no he vuelto a saber de él. De todas formas creo que tiene vacaciones en una semana así que no tardará en volver para que empecemos a organizarlo todo.

- Claro, tu sola no puedes organizar la boda – Haruka sonrió al ver la mueca de Serena al escuchar la palabra boda, parece que iba por buen camino -. ¿Has empezado ya a mirar algo?

- No – susurró Serena.

- Vaya, quién iba a decir que al final te casarías tan pronto, después de que hace unos días parecía que solo pensabas en Seiya – Haruka vió como las manos de Serena empezaban a temblar ante la mención del chico y continuó – aunque claro, Seiya se ha marchado y supongo que ya no va a volver nunca ¿no?, no tenemos de que…

- ¡Basta! – Serena se cubrió los oídos con las manos - ¡basta Haruka! ¡deja de hablar de él!

- No Serena – la aludida miró a la sailor del viento sorprendida. Haruka jamás la llamaba por su nombre desde que se habían conocido – estoy harta de ver tasi y si no haces algo tu voy a hacerlo yo.

- No puede hacerse nada…

- ¡Mírame Serena Tsukino! – la chica se asustó ante la furia que mostraban los ojos de su amiga – eres Sailor Moon. Has luchado contra enemigos que querían matarte, has visto como atacaban a todos tus seres queridos y nunca, nunca te has rendido – Serena comenzó a llorar pero Haruka la abrazó fuertemente -. Sé que adoras a Rini y esto es muy duro pero tienes que darte cuenta de que ella aún no existe, la que existes eres tú gatita y por buscar tu felicidad no la estás dejando morir. Ella es tu hija, pase lo que pase, una parte suya siempre estará contigo… aunque el padre no sea Darien – Serena la miró sorprendida mientras ella le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro – por favor, necesitamos que seas feliz gatita…

- Ruka-chan…- la joven contempló emocionada a su querida amiga. Nunca pensó que la mayor detractora de los Three Lights estuviese ahora dispuesta a cambiar todo un futuro para que ella fuese feliz junto a Seiya. Sabía que en parte tenía razón pero todo era demasiado complicado, no sólo por Rini, sino también por el futuro de la Tierra. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no se casaba con Darien? ¿Podría construir Tokio de Cristal a pesar de todo? Eran demasiadas preguntas y sólo conocía un lugar donde podía buscar las respuestas. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a Haruka decidida – está bien, lucharé, pero necesito ir a un lugar primero.

- ¿Dónde gatita?

- Al futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Os traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Creo q este es el más largo de todos pero me sabía mal dejaros a la mitad. Espero que os guste y sigais comentando como hasta ahora. Se acerca el final de la historia y vosotras decidireis si hay una**__** segunda parte. ^^**_

_**Capitulo 7:**_

Habían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Seiya y Luna al futuro. El joven había contado detalladamente a las sailors y a la Reina como fue su llegada a la Tierra y la amistad de él y sus hermanos con las chicas, así como todo lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Galaxia. Todas se sorprendieron mucho con esa parte del pasado que no habían vivido.

El Rey Endimión, que se encontraba de viaje cuando Luna y el chico llegaron, había vuelto ya y no le hizo mucha gracia la historia. Si bien era cierto, por todo lo que se descubrió, que ese pasado ya no se correspondía con el futuro en el que él vivía, era demasiado extraño conocer a la persona que había causado que la antigua Serena no lo amase de la manera que lo hacía su esposa.

Pero sin duda, la más feliz con la llegada de Seiya era la Pequeña Dama. Desde que el joven llegó no se había separado de él y lo cierto es que al chico también le encantaba estar con la niña. Quizás era el gran parecido que tenía con Serena, tanto en aspecto como en forma de ser, lo que les hacía llevarse tan bien.

En ese mismo instante, mientras Luna investigaba con las sailors en los archivos, Seiya y la pequeña jugaban en los jardines del palacio.

- Venga Seiya – dijo la niña riendo – ahora te toca a ti pillarme.

- Pero Rini – el chico intentaba recuperar el aliento, llevaba una hora jugando a pillar con la pelirosa y ya le faltaba el aire – espera que descanse un minuto por favor.

- Vaya Seiya – una dulce voz femenina sorprendió al muchacho que no había escuchado a nadie acercarse – parece que tienes muy buena mano con las mujeres Tsukino.

- ¡Mami! – Rini se abrazó corriendo a la mujer, quien correspondió su abrazo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Eso parece bom... ¡quiero decir! ¡Majestad! – Seiya se inclinó torpemente ante la reina. Le resultaba muy difícil olvidar que esa mujer no era su bombón y tratarla como alguien desconocido.

- Jajaja – rió la mujer feliz – no tienes que hacer eso. Aunque no soy la Serena que tú conoces siento como si de verdad fuéramos amigos por todo lo que me has contado – el chico levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos -. Además, es muy gracioso la manera en que la llamas. Estoy segura que ella se enfada por eso.

- La verdad es que al principio si – recordó Seiya sonriendo – pero se ha terminado por acostumbrar.

- Es sorprendente… - murmuró la Reina.

- ¿Eh?

- La forma en que te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella. Debes de amarla muchísimo.

- Más que a mi propia vida – contestó Seiya de forma solemne.

- Es raro ver que tu Serena y yo no somos ya la misma persona, sobre todo para mi marido – dijo la Reina riéndose al recordar como a Endimión casi le da algo cuando le explicaron que Serena estaba enamorada de otro, creyendo que hablaban de ella misma y no de la Serena del pasado – pero me alegra ver que si no es con Darien, al menos puede ser feliz con alguien que la quiere tanto como tú.

Seiya iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por Mina y Lita, que buscaban a la reina.

- Serena – dijo la sailor del amor visiblemente alterada – tienes visita.

- ¿Visita? Si creo que hoy no esperábamos ningún invitado.

- Tu también deberías venir – dijo Lita mirando a Seiya – seguro que te va a interesar.

El chico miró extrañado como las dos sailors soltaban una pequeña risita y se encaminó al Palacio con ellas y la Reina, mientras que Rini se quedaba en el jardín jugando. Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, pudo ver a las demás sailors y a Luna en círculo hablando con alguien que no conseguía distinguir.

- ¿Quién es chicas? – preguntó la Reina.

Las guerreras dejaron de hablar y abrieron el círculo para descubrir a una joven en su interior. Una joven que no podía apartar la mirada del muchacho que acompañaba a la Reina y que casi ocasiona que este se desmaye al verla.

- ¡Bombón! – Seiya corrió hacía ella y la abrazó. No le importaron las miradas sorprendidas de las sailors y ni si quiera se paró a pensar en que a lo mejor la propia Serena evitaba su contacto. En ese instante sólo le importaba que ella estuviese allí. La había echado terriblemente de menos, aunque ahora sabía, por todo lo que habían descubierto, que su decisión de marcharse fue la mejor que pudo haber tenido nunca.

- Seiya… - Serena no podía creerlo. Había venido al futuro buscando respuestas y en vez de eso lo encontró a él, al que ya creía perdido para siempre. Estaba tan feliz de verlo que … un momento … Seiya estaba allí. El mismo Seiya que se marchó sin decirle adiós y por el que llevaba una semana llorando. Su cabeza podía entender que lo mejor para él era marcharse y no sufrir más a su lado, pero su corazón, que es el que al final siempre manda por mucho que lo intentemos evitar, estaba demasiado dolido por ello y terminó explotando - ¡Te fuiste! – le gritó enfadada liberándose de su abrazo y causando la sorpresa del chico -. ¡Te marchaste sin decirme nada! – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas - ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado todo este tiempo? Pensaba que no volvería a verte o que eras capaz de cometer alguna locura por mi o…

- Shhh – Seiya puso un dedo en sus labios para que parara y la miro con dulzura – tu elegiste, ¿recuerdas? Y yo no podía soportar ver cómo te casabas con otro.

La Reina, que hasta entonces había observado la escena sin decir nada, decidió intervenir.

- Serena – la aludida aparto los ojos de Seiya y se sonrojo de inmediato, con la emoción de verlo se le había olvidado que no estaban solos – creo que deberías saber que hemos descubierto algunas cosas bastante interesantes.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así es bombón – Seiya la miró sonriendo – ya no estás obligada a casarte con Darien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Será mejor que te sientes – dijo Luna – tenemos noticias que te van a sorprender.

La chica obedeció a su fiel amiga y se sentó mientras ella y Seiya le relataban su llegada al futuro y todo lo que habían descubierto. Serena escuchaba sin decir nada, intentando asimilar toda la información que estaba conociendo de golpe. Cuando se enteró de que ese futuro no se correspondía con su pasado casi salta de alegría pero se tranquilizó por un momento, temerosa aún de creer que de verdad todo estaba solucionado.

- Pero… - comenzó ella al concluir el relato de Luna – yo no estoy segura de que todo sea tan fácil, por eso estoy aquí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Seiya preocupándose de repente. Había esperado verla feliz en cuanto supiese la verdad pero al contrario de lo que creía, Serena no parecía muy convencida. ¿Sería que en realidad no le importaba cumplir ese supuesto futuro?

- Bueno – la rubia apartó la mirada de Seiya y miró a la Reina – Haruka me hizo comprender que no podía darme por vencida y debía luchar por mis sentimientos y por eso he venido, pero hay algunas cosas que n puedo ignorar.

_Tengo que acordarme de agradecerle esto a Tenoh cuando vuelva_ – pensó Seiya.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó la Reina.

- Por ejemplo, ¿qué ocurrirá con Tokio de Cristal? – Serena bajó la voz como si le costara decir eso – si no me caso con Darien, ¿podré salvar a la tierra?

- Realmente no podemos saberlo – contestó Luna -. El destino ha querido que existan dos líneas temporales distintas pero no podemos saber con precisión en qué puntos exactos difieren. Todo es distinto a partir de la batalla con Galaxia así que no conocemos el alcance que ese evento ha podido tener para acontecimientos futuros.

- A pesar de todo – interrumpió la Reina al ver la cara de decepción de Serena – debes saber que cuando yo creé Tokio de Cristal pude hacerlo gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata y el de las guerreros y eso es algo que reside sólo en ti, no depende de la persona con la que te cases.

- Entonces – dijo Serena - ¿por qué tenía visiones en las que vía desaparecer todo esto?

- Quizás lo único que está desapareciendo para ti sea este futuro – contestó Luna – eso no significa que el momento en el que estamos ahora desaparezca físicamente, simplemente que para ti va a dejar de existir porque ya no es el futuro que te corresponde – la gata hizo una pausa -. El tuyo aún no está creado.

- No podré volver más aquí… - dijo Serena suavemente.

La gata asintió - Es probable que cuando regresemos y decidas que quieres hacer con tu futuro la puerta que lleva a este se cierre.

- Y Rini tampoco podrá volver a visitarnos...

- Es lo más seguro, pero al menos sabes que ya no tienes de que preocuparte. El futuro no está despareciendo, simplemente ya no es el que tu conocías.

Seiya notó la mirada indecisa de la chica. Algo no iba bien. Desde que le habían contado lo que habían descubierto parecía más confusa que nunca. Su mirada se cruzó un momento con la de ella pero la chica la apartó de inmediata, causando que se preocupara aún más.

- Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas – dijo Serena levantándose de la silla – necesito salir a dar una vuelta un momento – la Reina asintió indicándole que lo entendía.

- Bombón… - Seiya se acercó a la chica antes de que saliera del cuarto – decidas lo que decidas, voy a seguir amándote – le susurró al oído -. Mi corazón es tuyo pase lo que pase – Serena lo miró a los ojos y en seguida se sonrojó de ver el amor que había en ellos.

- Gracias – le contestó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Serena salió al jardín y estuvo dando vueltas por un rato. Tenía miles de pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza. Es cierto que parecía que todo estaba solucionado, el futuro no estaba desapareciendo por su culpa pero no era capaz de asimilarlo del todo. Sabía que Haruka tenía razón, no podía dejar de lado toda su felicidad por algo que aún no existía, sobre todo ahora que sabía que quizás nunca iba a existir aunque siguiera con Darien, pero se había pasado tantos años creyendo que esa iba a ser su vida que se encontraba descolocada, como si de repente una parte de su existencia desapareciera. Era el miedo lo nuevo, a lo desconocido, el miedo a no saber que va a pasar de aquí en adelante. Una sensación aterradora y a la vez maravillosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena se sentía dueña de su vida y de su futuro.

- ¡Serena! – una voz conocida interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡Rini! – las chicas se abrazaron sonriendo - ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, tía Haruka y tía Michiru me están enseñando nuevos golpes para ser la sailor más fuerte – Serena rió ante el comentario - ¿es que hay problemas en la Tierra?

- ¿Problemas? – preguntó la rubia extrañada – no, ¿por?

- No sé, la visita de Luna hace unos días y ahora la tuya…

Serena miró a la niña y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. La quería muchísimo pero no podía seguir engañándose.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sere? – preguntó Rini preocupada al verla casi llorando.

- Rini escúchame – la niña la miró con atención – quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te quiero muchísimo y jamás voy a olvidarte – dijo abrazándola – estoy segura de que vas a ser una gran sailor y quizás pasen cosas que ahora no entiendas pero cuando seas mayor tu mamá te lo contará todo y espero que puedas comprenderme.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas unos minutos sin decir nada más. Rini era aún muy joven pero se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Serena anunciaban una despedida.

**Una hora después en la sala del trono.**

Serena volvió de su charla con Rini sin decir nada más. Seiya se moría de ganas por saber que había decidido pero no se atrevía preguntarle nada, tenía que ser ella la que diese el paso porque él tenía demasiado miedo de equivocarse de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo Serena mientras se despedía con un abrazo de su alter ego, la Reina.

- No tienes que darlas, sólo deseo que seas muy feliz decidas lo que decidas, tanto como yo lo soy en este futuro.

Serena, Seiya y Luna se despidieron de todas las sailors y de la reina. No sabían si alguna vez podrían volver a verlas o la puerta se cerraría para siempre a su vuelta. Ahora todo era nuevo y desconocido. Los tres se colocaron ante la puerta del tiempo.

- ¡Ey Kou! – llamó sailor Venus antes de que cruzaran – si vuelves alguna vez tráete a tus hermanos que tengo curiosidad por conocerlos.

- Vaya Mina – Seiya soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de la chica – hasta en este futuro quieres coquetear con Yaten eh – la aludida se sonrojó causando las risas de todos.

Unos segundos más tarde aparecían junto a Setsuna y Hotaru, que miraban sonrientes a su princesa y a los dos acompañantes.

- Bienvenida princesa – dijo Setsuna – me alegro de que haya vuelto tan pronto.

- Chicas yo…

- Princesa, soy la sailor el tiempo ¿recuerda? No tiene que explicarme nada que no haya podido ver ya – Luna y Hotaru rieron ante el comentario que causó el sonrojo de Serena – pero debería saber que Darien ha vuelto ya de Estados Unidos mientras estaba fuera.

Seiya notó una presión en el corazón al escuchar ese nombre y ver la sonrisa en la cara de Serena que le hizo sentir un miedo enorme a conocer la decisión de la chica. Lo que el joven no sabía es que esa sonrisa no se debía a la felicidad de la rubia por saber que Darien estaba en Japón, sino al hecho de que por primera vez desde que se conocían, Setsuna no se había referido a él con la palabra "príncipe" si no por su nombre de pila.

- Gracias por informarme – Serena sonrió a la sailor del tiempo - Seiya – se volvió hacía el chico, pero este notó como de nuevo ella no le miraba a los ojos, algo que venía pasando desde que regresó de su paseo por los jardines de Tokio de Cristal –– deberías ir a ver a tus hermanos, han estado muy preocupados por ti.

- Pero – el chico no entendía nada - ¿no vienes conmigo bombón?

- Yo voy a ver a Darien – el chico casi se cae del asombro – luego te veo Sei.

Seiya la vio marcharse sin ser capaz de reaccionar. ¿Para esto había vuelto? ¿Para qué Serena se fuera con Darien?

- Seiya – Hotaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos, preocupada al ver el cambio de expresión del chico al ver la reacción de su princesa – no saques conclusiones precipitadas y haz caso a Serena. Tus hermanos se alegraran mucho de verte de vuelta.

- Está bien – el chico se sorprendió ante las palabras de la sailor, parecía como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento – iré con mis hermanos.

El chico se marchó de la sala del tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos. Una parte de él estaba convencida de que Serena lo amaba, aunque fuera un poco y que después de lo que habían descubierto ella iba a elegirlo a él pero la actitud de la chica desde que habían vuelto no hacía más que confundirlo. ¿Qué significaba esa repentina timidez? Esa forma de evitarlo y huir de su mirada como si no se atreviese a mirarlo a la cara. ¿Y si eso suponía que ella había decidió quedarse con Darien y no tenía valor para decírselo?... nada tenía sentido por mucho que intentara entenderlo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al verse de repente enfrente del apartamento que compartía con sus hermanos. Abrió la puerta esperando que ellos estuviesen dentro.

Yaten y Taiki se encontraban en el saló viendo televisión cuando escucharon sorprendidos como se abría la puerta del apartamento. Al mirar, los dos hermanos se quedaron sin habla.

- ¡Seiya! – exclamó Taiki mientras abrazaba a su hermano - ¿dónde has estado?

- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti – dijo Yaten también abrazándolo.

- Lo sé – dijo el chico – y lo siento, sé que no fue la mejor forma de irme.

- Tranquilo Sei – Taiki puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano – te entendemos y estamos muy felices de que hayas vuelto.

- Tengo muchas cosas que contaros chicos…

Seiya comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había ocurrido desde su marcha. La vuelta a Kymonku, la forma en que pidió ayuda a la princesa y su viaje al futuro, lo que allí habían descubierto y el reencuentro con Serena. Sus hermanos escucharon en silencio mientras relataba la historia.

- Entonces – empezó Yaten – todo está solucionado, ¿no? Tu y la coneja podéis estar juntos.

- Eso pensé al principio pero ya no estoy muy seguro de que sea tan sencillo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Taiki extrañado.

- Desde que regresamos está actuando muy extraño, como si tratara de evitarme – Seiya suspiró frustrado – y lo primero que ha hecho nada más llegar es ir a ver a Darien.

- Quizás necesite hablar con él primero – dijo Taiki – técnicamente siguen estando prometidos.

- Supongo… - contestó Seiya no muy convencido – ahora no quiero pensar demasiado en eso o me volveré loco – el chico se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala – mejor contarme vosotros, ¿qué tal todo por aquí? ¿alguna novedad?

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron en seguida y miraron al suelo, intentando disimular, pero Seiya los conocía demasiado para saber que le ocultaban algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó extrañado, pero en cuanto los vio cada vez más rojos algo se encendió en su cabeza - ¡no puede ser! – dijo levantándose del sillón - ¡os habéis declarado! – los chicos asintieron levemente – ¡me alegro muchísimo por vosotros! Por fin algo de alegría para los Kou en temas amorosos.

Los hermanos se abrazaron sonriendo, al fin volvían a sentir que estaban completos de nuevo.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Serena llegaba a casa de Darien. Ahora que había tomado una decisión necesitaba aclararlo todo. Darien se merecía saber todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se marchó y además era algo necesario si quería avanzar hasta un futuro nuevo y desconocido. Empezó a sentirse nerviosa en cuanto escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta que se acercaban.

- ¡Serena! – exclamó el chico sorprendido al abrir la puerta - ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Acabo de volver y no he avisado a nadie para darte una sorpresa.

- Setsuna me lo dijo.

- ¿Setsuna? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Si – asintió con la cabeza y lo miró seriamente – tenemos que hablar Darien.

N/A: _**creo que me vais a matar de nuevo por este final... en el próximo episodio, la conversación ta esperada entre Serena y Darien...¿sabremos por quien se ha d**__**ecidido al final? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**imssssss...he actualizado muy rápido este capitulo para que no me mateis por dejaros a medias en el anterior jijiji. El final del fic se acerca, de hecho creo que el siguiente capitulo será el que concluya esta historia peor tranquilas! creo que voy a decidirme por la segunda parte, tengo la idea general pero me falta encuadrarla del todo**_

Weno, sin más, espero que os guste y comenteis como siempre. _**Un abrazo a to**__**das**_**! **

**En el capítulo anterior:**

- ¡Serena! – exclamó el chico sorprendido al abrir la puerta - ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Acabo de volver y no he avisado a nadie para darte una sorpresa.

- Setsuna me lo dijo.

- ¿Setsuna? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Si – asintió con la cabeza y lo miró seriamente – tenemos que hablar Darien.

_**Capitulo 8:**_

Darien se preocupó ante la seriedad de la chica y le indicó que pasara. Ambos entraron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en un sofá.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Darien inquieto.

- Han pasado algunas cosas desde que Setsuna te llamó para contarte los cambios en el futuro.

- ¿Algunas cosas? – el chico la miró extrañado - ¿cómo cuales?

- Bueno – Serena decidió omitir toda referencia a Seiya y contarle sólo lo referente a Tokio de Cristal. Quizás no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él pero lo que tenía que contarle ya era demasiado complicado como para añadir a terceras personas – yo no estaba del todo segura de que podían significar esos cambios y decidí viajar al futuro para averiguarlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Darien estaba preocupado por la mirada de Serena. Había algo que ella no le decía que no parecían buenas noticias.

- Hemos descubierto que el futuro que conocíamos y del que viene Rini ya no nos corresponde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Aparentemente es una línea temporal distinta a la nuestra – Serena vio la sorpresa en la cara de su aún prometido -. En ella no han existido nunca la batalla con Galaxia, ni tampoco las Stars Ligths o tu marcha a Estados Unidos.

- Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible?

- No lo sabemos. Luna cree que los viajes de Rini han podido alterar algo para que ese futuro ya no coincida y existan distintas líneas temporales.

- Entonces – Darien hizo una pausa intentando entenderlo todo - ¿qué va a pasar con Tokio de Cristal?

- La Reina me dijo que no teníamos que preocuparnos. Si es necesario salvar la tierra yo seguiré teniendo ese poder porque este procede del cristal de plata y de las guerreros.

- ¿Y Rini? – preguntó temeroso.

- Ella seguirá existiendo en su línea temporal, como hasta ahora.

- Y nacerá en esta cuando nos casemos – dijo Darien aliviado.

- Eso tampoco es seguro – Serena bajó la mirada. Sabía que se acercaban al punto de la conversación en la que debía contarle todo lo que sentía y una parte de ella tenía miedo -. ¿Y si ahora tenemos un hijo en vez de una niña? O ¿y si nace con otro color de pelo o de ojos? O incluso – Serena levantó la mirada preocupada por lo que iba a decir - ¿y si no llegamos a casarnos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la pequeña voz de alarma que se había encendido en la cabeza del chico cuando vio la mirada seria de su prometido empezó a sonar cada vez más alto - ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Y tu Darien? – este iba a contestar pero la chica lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre sus labios-. No, no me contestes sin pensarlo sólo por costumbre. ¿Realmente crees que seguimos amándonos? Piénsalo bien Darien – Serena vio la mirada de miedo del chico ante lo que ella parecía insinuarle y un poco de su decisión se quebró -. Ya no tenemos la obligación de cumplir ningún futuro porque ignoramos cual va a ser este y sabes que desde hace un tiempo las cosas entre nosotros ya no son como antes.

- Desde hace un tiempo… - un atisbo de furia brilló en los ojos de Darien - ¿o desde que llegó ese Seiya? – Serena lo miró sorprendida - ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echabas de menos desde que se marchó?

- Esto no es culpa suya…

- ¿No? – Darien estaba cada vez más enfadado – es muy curioso que te plantees eso ahora, cuando sé que él y sus hermanos han vuelto a la Tierra.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Setsuna me lo dijo cuando me llamó para contarme lo del futuro – Darien miró a la chica a los ojos y le hizo la pregunta más dura de su vida -. ¿Estás enamorada de él Serena?

Ella notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de repente. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de la conversación de esta manera? Desde que había conocido que ya no estaba obligada a casarse con Darien había planeado este momento y esta conversación al milímetro. No quería hacerle más daño del necesario ni mezclar a Seiya por medio. Pero sabía que ya nada de lo planeado tenía sentido. Lo único que podía hacer era ser sincera y atenerse a las consecuencias.

- Si – vio la expresión de dolor y sorpresa en la cara de Darien y por unos segundos se sintió incapaz de continuar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás – estoy enamorada de Seiya.

- ¡¿Y vas a dejar caer por tierra tantos años sólo por un capricho infantil? – explotó Darien.

- ¡No es un capricho! – Serena respiró por unos segundos para controlarse y poder seguir -. Yo te quiero Darien, eres el primer hombre al que he amado y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos pero sabes que no somos felices. Realmente nunca hemos encajado del todo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó el chico.

- Sabes que si – Serena lo miró rogando para que la entendiera -. Tú buscabas una novia perfecta y adulta y yo era una chica infantil que prefería leer mangas a ver exposiciones como tú. Si hemos aguantado tanto tiempo es sólo porque creíamos de verdad que estábamos predestinados, que ese futuro tan maravilloso que conocíamos era el que nos esperaba.

- Y Seiya si te entiende, ¿verdad? – Darien sintió odio de verdad por primera vez en su vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niñato a quitarle lo que era suyo?

- Por favor… - Serena suspiró agotada – no sigas culpándolo de todo. Soy yo la que se ha enamorado de él y si lo he hecho es porque contigo ya no era feliz – la chica parpadeó un par de veces para alejar las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos -. Sé que ahora me odias pero estoy segura de que un día lo pensarás y te darás cuenta de que es lo mejor para los dos porque a la larga no habríamos sido felices.

- ¡No! – el chico cogió a Serena firmemente por los hombros – no puedes dejarme.

- Darien escúchame…

- ¡No Serena! – la chica sintió miedo por unos segundos por la mirada feroz que recibió de él – escúchame tu a mi – Darien la besó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, separándose unos segundos después al ver que ella no le devolvía el beso –. Dime que no me quieres. Dime de verdad que ya no me quieres y dejare que te vayas.

Serena lo miró a los ojos apenada. Ella no había querido que las cosas se desbocaran de esta manera. No quería hacerle daño pero necesitaba pensar en ella misma por una vez en su vida.

- Ya no te quiero Darien – el chico la soltó de golpe y ella sintió como una parte de su corazón, esa que siempre había estado ocupada por él aunque ya no estuviese enamorada, se quebraba.

- Entonces puedes irte Serena.

Ella vio como temblaba y se le quebraba la voz al decirle esas palabras y estuvo tentada de abrazarlo pero sabía que eso sería peor. Quizás el la odiaría por un tiempo pero confiaba en que a la larga la perdonaría, aunque sólo fuera por todo lo que habían compartido juntos.

- Adiós Darien – la chica lo miró por última vez antes de salir del apartamento. Cuando cerró la puerta, todo su muro de frialdad se derrumbó de golpe y las lágrimas salieron rápidas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. De repente, sintió una necesidad enorme de alejarse de allí y empezó a correr sin ningún rumbo.

Cuando paró no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente a pesar de las lágrimas. No le extrañaba nada porque había ido hasta allí de manera inconsciente. Al fin y al cabo, era el lugar donde más segura se sentía de todo el mundo. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó al timbre, rogando para que él estuviese dentro.

- ¡Voy! – escuchó decir a Taiki al otro lado de la puerta mientras se acercaba - ¡Serena! ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó el chico asustado al verla llorando y agitada.

- Se… Seiya – dijo ella entre sollozos.

- Esta dentro, pasa – Taiki la rodeo con el brazo y la llevó al salón -. ¡Seiya, ven en seguida! – llamó el joven.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Seiya entró al salón y vio a Serena al lado de Taiki envuelta en lágrimas. Sintió su corazón detenerse de miedo por unos momentos y corrió a su lado -. Bombón, ¿qué ha pasado?

La chica vio la preocupación en los ojos de Seiya. Había tanto amor en ellos que supo de repente que todo estaba bien. Quizás había tomado la decisión más dura de su vida al dejar a Darien y no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, ni mucho menos como se lo tomarían sus amigas, pero saber que desde ahora esos ojos podían mirarla asi todos los días si él quería merecían cualquier sufrimiento.

- No te preocupes Sei – dijo ella intentando calmar su preocupación – estoy bien.

- Pero…

- Shh – Serena puso un dedo en sus labios – sólo abrázame por favor.

Seiya la abrazó aún preocupado. La muchacha seguía llorando pero un rato después su llanto era más suave. Él intentó calmarla susurrándole cosas como "_todo está bien bombón_" o "_yo estoy contigo, tranquila_" y aunque parecía que funcionaba no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido para que estuviera de esa manera? Sabía que había ido a ver a Darien y como algo de esto fuese por su culpa iba a pagarlo muy caro.

- Deberías acostarla – dijo Yaten entrando al salón una hora después. Él y Taiki los habían dejado solos para que Serena pudiese desahogarse tranquila.

- Si – Seiya se levantó cargando la chica en brazos, intentando no despertarla. Antes de salir del cuarto miró a sus hermanos preocupado -. ¿Qué creéis que le ha pasado? Ella no me ha dicho nada.

- No lo sé – dijo Taiki – pero algo me dice que no debes preocuparte.

- Espero que tengas razón.

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. El lugar le resultaba vagamente conocido pero no era su cuarto. Sintió un peso a su lado y al girarse pudo comprobar que era Seiya. El joven se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba su sueño porque no quería separarse de ella.

_- Es cierto_ – pensó la chica – _vine aquí desde casa de Darien y Seiya me consoló. Debí quedarme dormida en algún momento mientras me abrazaba. Mi dulce Seiya…_ - la chica acarició ligeramente la cara del muchacho, quien sonrió en sueños y murmuró "bombón" causando la que ella soltara una ligera risita.

Serena se levantó intentando no despertarlo y salió de la habitación. Tenía muchísima sed por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, sorprendiéndose al ver la luz encendida. Al entrar vio a Yaten y Taiki que le sonrieron de manera cariñosa.

- ¡Buenos días preciosa! – dijo Taiki – que temprano te has levantado.

- Buenos días chicos – Serena se sentó en la mesa donde ellos estaban desayunando -. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho – respondió Yaten.

- ¿Tan temprano estáis despiertos? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Tenemos que ir al estudio de grabación que está en las afueras de la ciudad y nuestro manager nos pidió que fuésemos temprano – contestó Taiki.

- Entonces, ¿despierto a Seiya?

- Déjalo coneja – dijo Yaten – estuvo hasta muy tarde vigilando tu sueño y debería descansar. Más bien deberías volver tu a la cama con él – el chico puso una sonrisa traviesa – hace un rato parecíais estar de lo más a gusto durmiendo juntos – Serenase puso roja como un tomate.

- No seas malo – le dijo Taiki sin poder evitar reírse -. Debemos irnos ya Sere pero mi hermano tiene razón en que tendrías que volver a la cama para descansar un poco más. Os llamaremos para comer que hemos quedado con las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena asintió y los chicos se despidieron de ella dejándola sola con un dormido Seiya. Decidió que tenían razón y se acostó de nuevo junto a él. No consiguió dormir por lo que se dedicó a contemplar al muchacho durmiendo. Era tan guapo que cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él. Pero el no amaba a cualquier mujer, por un milagro que todavía no conseguía entender la amaba a ella.

Serena siempre se había sentido una chica del montón. Quizás especial por el hecho de convertirse en Sailor Moon claro, pero no una de esas chicas como Mina o Rei que hacen que los chicos se giren para mirarlas al pasar. Ella era infantil, a veces algo atolondrada y totalmente insegura. Algo que Darien había acentuado al compararla muchas veces con otras mujeres perfectas que ella nunca conseguiría ser.

Pero con Seiya era distinto.

Cuando estaba con él se sentía la mujer más bella del mundo. Alguien verdaderamente especial. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando él la enseñó a jugar al softbol a pesar de lo malísima que era. Cualquier otro la habría dejado por imposible y se habría burlado de ella pero él nunca lo hizo, se quedó a su lado apoyándola y confiando en ella. Fue esa tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que Seiya no era uno más de los amigos que podría tener en su vida. Fue esa misma tarde cuando empezó a enamorarse de él.

De repente, Serena se puso nerviosa. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente cuando vio como el chico empezaba a abrir los ojos y despertarse.

Hoy era el gran día.

El día en que le confesaría lo que sentía por él.

N/A: _**¿qué os ha parecido? dejad reviews plissssssss**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todas! aqui os traigo el penultimo capitulo de mi historia que penita me da que ya quede tan poco aimss! siento haber tardado en actualizar esta vez pero he estado demasiado inmersa en el mundial de futbol. Soy una gran aficionada y ver a mi selección alzarse con la copa ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Pero ya vuelvo a la normalidad jeje. Espero q os **__**guste el capit**__**ulo**_**!  
**

_**Capitulo 9:**_

Serena sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras su corazón se desbocaba al ver a Seiya despertarse.

"_¡Serena tonta! Relájate o te va a dar algo"_ – pensó la chica obligándose a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

- Buenos días Sei – dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras el abría los ojos y la miraba medio dormido.

- Buenos días bombón – él le contestó también sonriendo pero al segundo una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Si ella le estaba diciendo "buenos días" tumbada a su lado… ¡significaba que habían dormido juntos! - ¡bombón! – exclamó sentándose de golpe en la cama y poniéndose cada vez más rojo – debí de quedarme dormido mientras velaba tu sueño – Serena estaba a punto de soltar una risita de verlo tan azorado – lo siento, de verdad.

- No te preocupes Sei – contestó ella intentando no reír – me alegro que te quedaras.

El chico se tranquilizo al ver su dulce sonrisa. Por un momento temió que ella se enfadara al verlo a su lado pero al contario que todo eso, parecía que estaba de lo más feliz. Pasada la confusión inicial volvió a tumbarse junto a Serena, quien apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho que, sorprendido por su acercamiento, empezó a acariciarle el rubio cabello.

Estuvieron unos minutos así. Cada uno sintiendo el calor del otro como si nada más importara, pero Serena recordó que tenía una conversación importante con él y, aunque algo molesta por romper la calidez del momento, comenzó a hablar aún apoyada en su pecho.

- Ayer fui a ver a Darien – Seiya se quedó quieto por un momento y Serena notó como el corazón del muchacho empezaba a ir más rápido pero continuó -. Debía saber lo que descubrimos en el futuro – hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró – no se lo tomó muy bien la verdad.

Seiya se levantó un poco hasta apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama para poder mirarla mejor. Había notado la tristeza en la voz de la chica y frunció el ceño temiendo lo que iba a contarle. Ella lo miró cálidamente para indicarle que no tenía de que preocuparse y continuó con su relato.

- Realmente no puedo culparlo por enfadarse. Le he roto totalmente los esquemas de su vida pero espero que algún día me entienda y se dé cuenta de que ninguno de los dos habríamos sido del todo felices si seguíamos juntos.

- Espera un momento – Seiya la miró confundido y sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¿me estás diciendo que ya no estás con Darien?

- Seiya Kou – Serena se separó del chico y lo miró divertida - ¿crees que después de lo que descubrimos en Tokio de Cristal iba a seguir con él?

- Pero… - el chico no sabía ni que decir. Su corazón y su cabeza se habían vuelto locos al escuchar que Serena no estaba con Darien pero tenía miedo de entender cosas que no eran – ayer llegaste verdaderamente devastada, no iba a imaginarme que era porque estabas libre.

- ¿Libre? – preguntó ella – hace tiempo que yo no estoy libre – Seiya la miró sorprendido y asustado al oír esas palabras -. Mi corazón hace mucho que tiene un nuevo dueño.

- Ahh… - el chico miró hacia abajo intentando ocultar su mirada. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo Serena? ¿Qué estaba enamorada de otro? Porque si eso era verdad sabría que no podría soportarlo más…

- Y luego dicen que yo soy la despistada – Seiya levantó la cabeza sorprendido al escuchar la nota de humor en la voz de Serena - ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? – le dijo ella poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cara y mirándolo con los ojos brillando intensamente -. Te amo Seiya. Te amo desde que llegaste por primera vez a mi vida y te amaré hasta el último de mis días.

Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todo lo que había deseado desde que conoció a esa joven rubia que ahora le miraba con los ojos llenos de amor se estaba cumpliendo. Cuando pensó que ya era imposible, que nunca estarían juntos, por fin su sueño se hacía realidad.

Es verdad que sus hermanos le habían dicho que ella lo amaba, pero él se negaba a creerlo del todo. Era un sueño demasiado bonito como para que fuera realidad y menos con futuros soñados y prometidos de por medio. Pero ahora, todo eso había quedado de golpe en el pasado y la perspectiva de un futuro maravilloso junto a la mujer que amaba se abría ante él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella le había confesado su amor. Si unos pocos segundos o bastantes minutos. Sólo sabía que no podía apartar la mirada de esos maravillosos ojos azules y que su corazón latía tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho.

- Yo sí que te amo mi bombón – le susurró tocando sus labios con la punta de los dedos y sonriendo levemente al ver como ella se sonrojaba -. Eres la mujer más excepcional que he conocido jamás. La única que con una sola mirada puede conseguir que sea el hombre más feliz del mundo y por la que daría incluso mi vida.

Serena lo miró emocionada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por fin se sentía tan feliz como nunca lo había estado. Ahora, y esperaba que por siempre, todo su mundo era él. El hombre de sus sueños.

Se acercaron lentamente, disfrutando del momento, del latir desenfrenado de sus corazones al compás, como si fueran uno solo, como siempre debería haber sido. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, él la miró como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo y sus labios de rozaron. Primero como una suave caricia, casi un suspiro y luego más fuerte. Seiya la abrazó contra él con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera separarse de ella y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Serena sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago y una pequeña sensación de vértigo la inundó cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Jamás había estado tan enamorada de alguien como lo estaba de él.

Unos minutos después, la pareja se separó agitada. Seiya contempló las mejillas de la chica sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando de amor y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarla de nuevo, pero antes de que sus labios volvieran a tocarse, el bolso de Serena, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la habitación, comenzó a brillar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Seiya preocupado.

- No lo sé – Serena se levantó y cogió su bolso, sacando el broche de transformación que brillaba dentro del mismo –. ¿Por qué está brillando mi broche? - De repente, toda la habitación se lleno de una hermosa luz blanca que los cegó por un momento.

- ¿Estás bien bombón? – preguntó el chico cuando cesó la luz.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé – contestó la chica -. Pero mi broche de transformación ha cambiado.

Los dos miraron al broche que seguía en manos de Serena y pudieron apreciar el cambio. Ya no era sólo un corazón dorado con una pequeña luna en la parte inferior sino que ahora, encima de la luna y en el centro mismo del corazón, había una estrella de cristal que emitía pequeños destellos al darle la luz.

- Quizás ahora puedas transformarte – dijo Seiya.

- Lo intentaré.

Serena cogió su broche y empezó a recitar las palabras de transformación pero antes de que pudiera acabar sintió como si se desmayara y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo ya no estaba en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Seiya y lo vio de pie a su derecha, sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el chico preocupado – he sentido como si fuera a desmayarme y al abrir los ojos estábamos aquí.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un hermoso campo lleno de flores malvas y amarillas. Al principio no reconoció el lugar pero al mirar a su izquierda pudo ver una hermosa fuente con un ángel de mármol blanco y en seguida se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban.

- Creo que estamos en el Reino de la Luna – contestó ella asombrada.

- Así es mi pequeña – dijo una voz a sus espaldas -. Bienvenidos.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Serena mientras corría a abrazar a la hermosa mujer de largo pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Seiya comprendió quien era la mujer solo con mirarla. El parecido con su bombón era asombroso. Tenía sus mismos ojos pero con una profundidad que sólo los años y la experiencia pueden conseguir.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? – preguntó Serena separándose de la Reina - ¿ha sido el broche de transformación?

- Si – la Reina los miró fijamente – el broche responde a los sentimientos de su portadora y ahora que esos sentimientos por fin se han definido del todo, se ha adaptado a ellos.

- Por eso no podía transformarse… - murmuró Seiya.

- Así es joven Kou – el chico se sonrojó ante la mirada escrutadora de la Reina – el mayor poder de Serena como sailor reside en sus sentimientos, en el amor que hay en ella, pero mientras no dejaba salir ese amor su transformación se bloqueó al igual que sus sentimientos, por eso ya puede transformarse de nuevo.

- Yo… - Serena agachó la mirada al comenzar a hablar - ¿estás enfadada porque he elegido a Seiya?

- Mi pequeña – la Reina puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica – no puedo ser más feliz ahora que estáis juntos. He sufrido viendo como llorabas por él y como perdías poco a poco tu brillo al pensar que debías pasar tu futuro con Darien. Pero desde anoche brillas más que nunca y te ves tan feliz al mirarlo que no podría dejar de alegrarme por ti.

Serena se abrazó a la Reina conmovida y permanecieron unidas unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, la hermosa mujer se acercó a Seiya y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Sé que la amas más que a nada en el mundo – Seiya asintió -. Has cuidado de ella a pesar de lo que te dolía verla con otro y creer que nunca estaríais juntos. Por eso tengo que darte las gracias Seiya – el chico la miró sorprendido -. Gracias por aparecer en su vida y darle la felicidad que le faltaba – concluyó dándole un beso en la frente -. Ahora debéis volver a casa y ser felices mis niños, yo velaré por vosotros desde aquí.

Seiya y Serena volvieron a sentir la sensación de mareo y el abrir los ojos se encontraban de nuevo en el cuarto del chico.

- Bueno bombón, parece que he recibido la aprobación de tu madre – dijo divertido.

- Eso es porque no te conoce del todo bien.

- ¡Ey!

- Es broma tonto – dijo ella riendo -. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- Umm – Seiya puso una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que se acercaba más a ella y le susurraba al oído – se me ocurre algo perfecto para que hagamos.

Serena empezó a retroceder hasta estar pegada a la pared, notando como las manos de Seiya se deslizaban suavemente por sus caderas causándole estar cada vez más sonrojada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese chico? Claro que era atractivo y que ella lo deseaba pero de ahí a insinuar que estuvieran juntos de "esa" manera cuando hacía solo unos minutos que se habían declarado era demasiado.

- Yo… esto… - estaba cada vez más nerviosa – creo que no deberíamos…

- ¿No deberíamos que bombón? – contestó cada vez más divertido y cerca de ella.

- Pues hacer esto…

- ¿No deberíamos ir a desayunar? – dijo Seiya al borde de la risa y separándose de Serena.

- ¿Desayunar?

- ¡Claro! Ni que hubieras pensado que te estaba proponiendo otra cosa bombón – contestó maliciosamente.

- Ohhh ¡Tú! – exclamó Serena enfadada - ¡eres imposible Seiya Kou!

Serena intentó salir de sus brazos fingiendo estar enfadada pero Seiya la agarró mas fuerte por la cintura y le susurró al oído.

- Soy imposible, pero te amo más que a nada en el mundo mi princesa.

La joven lo miró sonriendo. ¡Lo amaba tantísimo! Podía ser un mujeriego a veces o tener el ego del tamaño de un elefante, pero todos esos pequeños detalles hacían que aún lo quisiera más. Acercó su cabeza al chico y lo beso tiernamente.

- Mi bombón – susurró Seiya al separarse – todavía no me creo que estemos juntos, casi tengo miedo de despertarme de repente y que todo hay sido un hermoso sueño - Serena rió suavemente ante las palabras del chico y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando le dio un leve pellizco en el brazo -. ¡Ey! ¿por qué has hecho eso?

- Bueno, sólo quería que supieras que no estabas soñando – dijo entre risas – y ahora, vas a hacerme un gran desayuno novio mío.

Seiya la miro divertido y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. El chico le preparó algo de comer mientras ella no paraba de charlar animadamente. Hacía meses que no se encontraba tan tranquila y feliz.

- ¿Qué hacemos esta mañana bombón? – preguntó el chico cuando termino de recoger las cosas del desayuno.

- Pues – hizo una pausa – creo que debería ir a casa a cambiarme. Les dije a mis padres que me iba el fin de semana con Haruka y Michiru para que no se preocuparan cuando me marché al futuro. ¡Ah! – recordó Serena de repente – tus hermanos me dijeron que nos avisarían para comer porque habían quedado con las chicas.

- Estupendo. Pues si te parece te llevo a casa y cuando quede con los chicos te recojo para comer y contarles a todos lo nuestro.

- ¿Y qué harás mientras?

- Creo que iré a visitar a Haruka. Mañana tiene carrera y de seguro estará en las pistas entrenando – Seiya noto como Serena soltaba una pequeña risita - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, sólo me sorprende lo bien que te llevas con ella y lo mal que os llevabais al principio.

- Bueno, pero eso era sólo porque ella se preocupaba por ti y temía que cayeses bajo los encantos del gran Seiya Kou – contestó poniendo su sonrisa orgullosa.

- Quizás…aunque a lo mejor también era por tus fallidos intentos de coquetear con Michiru – dijo Serena algo molesta.

- ¿Celosa bombón? Porque sabes que para mí sólo existes tu

- Lo sé – Serena le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz – y ahora ve a arreglarte mientras yo termino de recoger.

- ¡Sí, mi ama!

Ambos rieron ante el comentario mientras Seiya se marchaba a arreglarse. Serena no paraba de sonreír pero notó como su corazón se encogía un poco ante la idea de contarle todo a las chicas. Sabía que las sailors exteriores, quizás las más difíciles de convencer, estaban de su lado pero… ¿qué pasaría con las demás? ¿y si no aceptaban su decisión?

**N/A:** _espero que os haya gustado! comentad por favor y mil gracias a todas las que me seguis en favoritos!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

- ¡Ey Tenoh!

La joven se volvió al escuchar su nombre mientras salía del vehículo. Habían sido unos días complicados. A la marcha de Seiya (que, aunque jamás lo reconocería en presencia de las demás chicas, lo extrañaba bastante) tenía que sumarle el viaje de su princesa al futuro y las pruebas para la carrera de este fin de semana próximo. Como buena sailor del viento que era adoraba la velocidad y era la mejor piloto del momento pero con todo lo que había pasado estaba demasiado tensa y eso se notaba en sus resultados, no tan perfectos como deberían haber sido, y en su mal humor de los últimos días.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contestó molesta.

- Alguien te busca en la entrada.

- ¿Quién es? – peguntó sorprendida - ¿Michiru?

- No – contestó el mecánico – es un chico con pelo negro y coleta que ha causado la locura entre las azafatas del circuito que casi se desmayan al verlo.

- No puede ser… - susurró Haruka para sí mientras se encaminaba rápidamente a la entrada donde se supone que estaban esperándola. Esa descripción solo podía ser de una persona pero no quería hacerse ilusiones porque si él estaba de vuelta había muchas posibilidades de que trajera buenas noticias.

Al llegar a la entrada vio un circulo de chicas histéricas alrededor de un joven que no paraba de coquetear con ellas, lo que hizo que todas sus dudaras se esfumaran de un plumazo y que no pudiera evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

- Vaya Kou – dijo en voz alta – mi gatita sufriendo por ti y tú ligando con tus fans sin ningún miramiento.

- ¡Haruka! – la aludida casi se muere de vergüenza cuando el chico se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, causando que todas las fans protestaran enfadadas.

- Eh… ya, ya Kou – dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro y separándose un poco de él – mejor vamos a otro lado.

Seiya no pudo evitar reírse ante el más que evidente sonrojo de su amiga mientras la seguía a una especie de tráiler que hacía las funciones de apartamento – caravana de Haruka en los circuitos.

- Te ves muy feliz- le dijo la sailor cuando se acomodaron.

- Tengo motivos para estarlo.

- ¿Y esos motivos no tendrán el pelo rubio peinado en dos largas coletas?

- Jajaja, es muy probable.

- Creo que tienes que contarme muchas cosas Kou – dijo Haruka también sonriendo. Si Seiya había vuelto y estaba tan feliz debían ser noticias maravillosas, aunque le extrañaba no saber nada aún de su gatita.

- Si – el joven asintió con la cabeza – pero no todavía. Por eso he venido a verte – Haruka lo miró extrañada – para invitaros a ti y a Michiru a comer con bombón y conmigo. Hay bastantes cosas de las que informaros – Seiya empezó a encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida ante una estupefacta Haruka -. Nos vemos a las 2 en el restaurante del parque.

- ¡Ey! ¡espera Kou! – dijo siguiéndole hacía fuera de la caravana - ¿no vas a decirme nada más?

- Claro que si – Seiya se inclinó ante la chica y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla causando que ella casi se desmaye -. Gracias por todo Haru- chan.

La sailor se quedó estática unos segundos mientras veía al chico alejarse con una sonrisa burlona en los labios pero las risas de los mecánicos que había presenciado la escena y el sonrojo absoluto de su jefa le hicieron salir de su ensoñación.

- ¡¿De qué os reís vosotros? – gritó enfadada - ¡volved al trabajo ahora mismo! – lo siguiente que pudo verse fue una nube de polvo y a Haruka sólo en 10 kilómetros a la redonda. Bien sabían todos los que trabajaban para ella que aunque era un piloto excelente era mucho mejor no estar cerca de ella cuando se enfadaba.

_- Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena Kou – _pensaba la chica – _o juro que si no voy a patearte el trasero de aquí a Kymonku por ese beso y por llamarme Haru-chan…_

**Unas horas después. Restaurante del parque.**

- Bueno Serena – dijo Rei cuando ya estaban todos - ¿vas a decirnos ya por que tanto misterio?

La joven asintió y después de mirar a Seiya y ver la confianza en los ojos del chico empezó a relatarles a todos lo que había descubierto en el futuro. Cuando terminó de contar su historia las sailors quedaron en silencio por unos segundos sopesando toda la información, hasta que Ami fue la primera en hablar.

- Entonces… ¿no hay futuro?

- No el que nosotras conocíamos hasta ahora – explicó Serena -. Puede que Tokio de Cristal llegué a existir o puede que no. Lo único claro es que no estamos atadas como antes, somos libres de vivir nuestra propia vida.

- Hemos pasado tanto tiempo luchando por esto que ahora es como si estuviera perdida – dijo Lita.

- Lo sé - contestó Serena -. Al principio yo me sentí igual. Por un lado era como si todo mi mundo se hubiera venido debajo de repente pero luego comprendí que realmente esto es una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad para ser libres y vivir de verdad.

- ¿Y Rini? – Rei hizo la pregunta que todas pensaban pero que ninguna se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

- Con todo lo que sabemos ni si quiera es seguro que por seguir con Darien ella hubiera llegado a existir, o ser tal y como la recordábamos y no una persona distinta – dijo Serena.

- ¿Quieres decir con eso que ya no estás con Darien? – preguntó Haruka.

Las manos de Serena empezaron a temblar y Seiya, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, sabiendo que esto era algo que le correspondía hacer a Serena, las cogió entre las suyas para darle fuerza. Ella lo miró aliviada y siguió hablando. Había llegado a la parte más complicada.

- En cuanto volví del futuro fui a verlo y le dije que ya no podíamos estar juntos – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aún era duro recordar su reacción -. Yo sé que no soy perfecta – comenzó a decir casi en un susurro – siempre he sido un desastre en los estudios y una niña llorona, pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy realmente segura de algo – levantó la cabeza mirando a todas firmemente -. Amo a Seiya, más de lo que he querido jamás a Darien. Él me completa y me hace feliz como nunca lo he sido pero… – Serena hizo una pausa intentando aguantar las lágrimas – pero si vosotras no lo entendéis no sé que voy a hacer – los labios de Rei se abrieron para decir algo pero la princesa le pidió que le dejara terminar con un gesto de la mano -. Vosotras no sabéis lo que ha sido este año. Me sentía tan triste y tan sola que no sabía qué hacer. No podía contaros nada por miedo a que me rechazarais por amar a alguien que no fuera Darien – un nuevo acceso de llanto hizo que parara unos segundos -. Os quiero demasiado pero si vosotras no aceptáis esto yo…

- ¡Basta Serena! – gritó Rei tapándole la boca – ahora nos toca hablar a nosotras – la joven asintió y la sailor del fuego quitó la mano de su boca -. ¿Crees que he sido la única en darme cuenta de que te habías enamorado de Seiya? Solo hay que veros cuando estáis juntos para entenderlo. Os compenetráis de una manera asombrosa, como si cada uno fuera la parte que falta del otro – Rei hizo una pausa -. Pero teníamos miedo por ti Sere, por ese futuro que siempre nos habían impuesto y lo que eso podría hacerte sufrir y no sabíamos cómo actuar aunque te veíamos tan triste.

- ¡Ay Sere! – interrumpió Mina – no sabes lo preocupadas que hemos estado este último año – las demás chicas asintieron – menos mal que ya se ha solucionado todo.

- Entonces – preguntó Serena dudosa - ¿no os molesta que esté con Seiya?

- Por supuesto que no – contestó Amy.

- Además – intervino Mina con una sonrisa – eso nos hace cuñadas.

Serena no pudo evitar reírse y sentir como si un peso enorme saliera de su corazón. Había tenido tanto miedo a que sus amigas lo rechazaran que todo parecía un sueño, aunque decidió asegurarse de algo antes de cantar victoria.

- Haru-chan – la aludida miró a su princesa y bufó ante la risita de Seiya cuando escuchó ese apelativo y recordó el "incidente" de la mañana en las pistas – tú me has ayudado mucho con este tema pero ahora que conoces todo, ¿de verdad no te importa que esté con Seiya? Siempre has sido muy reacia a que este con alguien de fuera de este planeta.

- Gatita, sabes que Kou ya no me parece tan mal tipo como antes.

- Eso, princesa – dijo Michiru sonriendo – en palabras de Haruka significa que está muy contenta de verte feliz y que le encanta Seiya.

- Vaya – hablo el chico por primera vez – al final hasta tu sucumbes a mis encantos "Haru-chan"

Todos rieron al ver a una Haruka sonrojada gruñendo contra Seiya y a este coqueteando con la chica sin parar. Serena se sintió tan feliz que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar y soltar toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada de los últimos meses.

- Pero Serena, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó Amy preocupada – no te hemos dicho que todo está bien.

- ¡Es que soy tan feliz! – sollozó abrazándose a sus amigas.

A todos les cayó una gota al ver la escena pero no pudieron evitar sentirse felices también. Las sailors volvían a ver a su princesa sonreír como nunca después de tanto tiempo preocupadas por ella y los hermanos Kou, además de estar con las mujeres que amaban, podían contemplar como Seiya también había conseguido que el amor por la princesa de la Luna fuese correspondido, algo que nunca llegaron a imaginar.

**Más tarde. Entrada de la casa de Serena.**

- Esto parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto – dijo Serena suspirando feliz en los brazos de Seiya.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que tarde en acostumbrarme si estar contigo incluye esto – respondió el chico dándole un suave beso.

- ¿irás mañana a clase? – preguntó ella después de separarse sonrojada.

- Si, Taiki le dijo al director que estaba de viaje por problemas familiares y que no sabía cuando iba a volver pero no puso ninguna pega, ventajas de ser un ídolo pop – sonrió.

Serena torció un poco la nariz haciendo un mohín.

- ¿Qué?

- Espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso de desaparecer sin decir nada – contestó ella ofendida.

- No si tú no vuelves a decir que vas a casarte con otro.

- Es un trato señor Kou – rió ella – nunca me casaría con otro que no fuera contigo – Serena lo miró profundamente y se pego más a su cuerpo -. Te amo Seiya.

- Y yo a ti, mi princesa.

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso mientras la luna aparecía en el cielo brillando más que nunca. No sabían que les deparaba el futuro pero hoy eso no les importaba. Hoy sólo eran dos simples enamorados a los que lo único que le importaba era vivir por fin libres de cualquier atadura. Sólo dos simples enamorados. Sólo Serena y Seiya. Por siempre.

**- FIN-**

**N/A**:_ bueno, después de tantos días aquí está el fin de esta historia. Ha sido lo primero que publico y el resultado creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Tengo que daros las gracias a todas las que me habéis comentado, las que publicáis historias como yo sabréis también que no hay nada mejor que un review positivo, ver como alguien te dice que le gusta lo que escribes y te anima a seguir con ello. GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN. Esto os lo debo a todas vosotras._

_Prometí que a petición popular haría una segunda parte y creo que voy a cumplirlo, sólo que los capítulos no serán tan seguidos porque aunque tengo la idea general, a diferencia de DESTINO que estaba escrita y sólo tenía que pasarla a pc, la segunda parte tendré que ir redactándola poco a poco. Espero tener el primer capítulo en agosto aprovechando las vacaciones y que os guste tanto o más que esta._

_Nos leemos en breve! Feliz Verano!_


End file.
